De Volta Para o Passado
by Cuca Malfoy
Summary: O que aconteceria se Lílian Evans, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, aos 16 anos, tivessem um pequeno contratempo e fossem parar em Hogwarts na época em que Harry tem essa mesma idade? Muita comfusão, essa é a resposta mais apropriada!
1. O Estranho Objeto da Lily

**Resumo:** _O que aconteceria se Lílian Evans, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, aos 16 anos, tivessem um pequeno contratempo e fossem parar em Hogwarts na época em que Harry tem essa mesma idade? Muita confusão, essa é a resposta mais apropriada!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos._

* * *

O Estranho Objeto da Lily

- Vamos Aluado me deixe ver isso aqui! –pedia insistentemente um garoto de cabelos negros, desajeitados, um pouco abaixo de suas orelhas, sempre caindo sobre seu rosto. Sirius Black ou Almofadinhas como seus amigos costumam lhe chamar. Seus olhos são de um azul tão profundo que arrancam suspiros de quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts. Tem um corpo muito bem definido, devido aos treinos de quadribol, em que é um dos batedores. Sua pele tem um tom amorenado.

- Eu vou repetir. Onde foi que vocês encontraram isso? –retrucou Remo Lupin, conhecido também, como Aluado por seus amigos. Cabelo castanho claro, quase loiro, em um corte muito bem feito, olhos cor de mel, um pouco magricela é verdade, mas também, possui suas admiradoras.

- A Evans deixou cair. -respondeu Tiago Potter, displicentemente dando de ombros. Esse por sua vez, é apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória e compete com Sirius pelo lugar de mais gato de Hogwarts. Os dois têm o porte físico parecido, mas Pontas como Tiago é conhecido, tem os cabelos pretos, curtos e rebeldes, por mais que fique horas tentando penteá-los, nunca consegue ajeitá-los. Em frente a seus olhos castanhos esverdeados há um óculos de aros redondos, o que as garotas não cansam de mencionar que é um charme.

- Mas, pra que, que a Lily precisa de um vira-tempo? –pediu Remo

- Um vira o quê? –retrucou Sirius com cara de desentendido

- Um vira tempo, Almofadinhas! Com ele podemos regredir ou avançar no tempo, mas só são liberados a quem prometer fazer o uso deles sem interferir nos fatos. Pode ser bastante perigoso alterar o passado ou o futuro!

- Deixa eu ver. –falou Tiago retirando o objeto da mão do amigo –Quer dizer que nós podemos viajar no tempo com esse negócio aqui? –pediu abrindo um sorriso maroto, o mesmo que lhes rendeu o nome pelo qual são conhecidos em Hogwarts. Os Marotos: Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro.

Pedro é o quarto e último maroto. É um garoto baixo e gordinho, cabelo castanho claro e olhos azuis. Acompanha os outros três em suas aventuras e travessuras pela escola. Nesse momento, está ainda no salão principal fazendo o que mais gosta: comendo.

- É isso aí Pontas. –respondeu Aluado –Mas...

- TIAGO POTTER!! –gritou Lílian Evans. –Ruiva de olhos verdes intensos com um temperamento bastante explosivo. É muito cobiçada pela ala masculina de Hogwarts, mas no momento está livre e desimpedida. – Como você ousa roubar o meu vira-tempo? Fiquei como uma louca, desesperada, procurando isso aí!

- Lily, eu...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE É EVANS POTTER!

- Sim, eu sei que quando nós nos casarmos você vai ser Evans Potter, mas até lá, acho que você não deveria usar o meu sobrenome, pois...

- ARRRRE! Só em seus sonhos, e em meus piores pesadelos, Potter! –disse a ruiva começando a ficar vermelha, o que não é um bom sinal. Me dê!

- Eu posso pensar no seu caso, afinal, quem me garante que é seu?

-É MEU! Pode, por favor, me devolver?

- Se eu devolver, você vai a Hogsmead esse sábado comigo?

- Ora, quem você pensa que é para me roubar, e depois me chantagear assim? Seu...

- Calma Lily, o Tiago não roubou o seu vira-tempo ele o achou no chão. –intercedeu Remo, ao captar sinais assassinos no rosto da amiga, que agora tinha o mesmo tom dos cabelos!

- Até você Remo, sinceramente, não esperava que você estivesse fazendo parte disso!

- E não está! É verdade Lily, nós o achamos no chão na saída da aula de poções. –completou Sirius

- Que seja! Será que vocês poderiam me devolver agora?!

- Calminha, ai Li... ah... Evans. Pra que você está precisando de um vira-tempo, já que eles são raros e proibidos para a maioria dos bruxos?

- Isso, não te interessa, Potter!

- Ah, mas se você quer tanto ele de volta, não vai se importar em nos contar não é mesmo?

- Ora seu...

Nisso, ela avançou para cima dele como uma louca. "Por que ele tinha de ser tão irritante! Por Merlim! Com tantas garotas pra ele atazanar por ai, por que logo eu?" Lily estava furiosa, literalmente foi pra cima do Tiago tentando tirar o objeto de suas mãos à força. Sirius e Remo estavam observando a cena atônitos, até que acharam melhor tirar a ruivinha de cima do seu amigo, antes que não sobrasse Pontas nenhum pra contar a história.

Estavam todos embolados tentando tirar Lílian de cima do Tiago, quando sentiram que tudo estava girando, girando, girando, e girando novamente. Quando tudo parou de girar os quatro caíram estatelados, uns por cima dos outros no chão, obviamente, tontos.

- Hei! Será que da pra saírem de cima de mim? –ouviram a voz de uma garota

Os quatro se levantaram rapidamente, ajeitando as vestes.

- Ah! Não! O vira-tempo foi ativado! –falou Lílian um tanto chorosa

- Realmente acho que foi. –completou Lupin pegando o objeto

- Legal! Mas, onde..., digo, em que tempo estamos? –perguntou Sirius empolgado

- Não sei, mas acho que devemos sair por ai pra dar uma explorada. –falou Tiago com os olhos cintilando

- DAR UMA EXPLORADA POR AI! VOCÊ TEM O QUE NA CABEÇA POTTER! TITICA? –explodiu Lílian sem notar a presença da garota, que estava totalmente pálida, e que eles tinham acabado de esmagar em baixo de uma árvore a beira do Lago Negro.

- Ora Lily, não precisa se exaltar tanto assim. –pediu Pontas calmamente

- TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ...

- Gente, ah..., gente, nós temos companhia –falou Sirius encarando a garota que agora parecia um tanto esverdeada

Lílian e Tiago pararam de discutir para encarar a garota, o que Remo também fez.

- Você está bem? –pediu a ruiva se aproximando, cautelosamente da garota

- Por Merlim?? Como vocês vieram parar aqui? –pediu a garota pasma

- Como? –pediu Aluado, tentando se fazer de desentendido

- Como, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Lílian Evans, de 16 anos, é isso que vocês devem ter não é? Estão aqui na minha frente, sendo que vocês deveriam ter hoje uns o quê 35, 38 anos?

- O QUÊ? –perguntaram os quatro juntos

- Quer dizer que viemos para o futuro! –exclamou Black - Hei, como é que você nos conhece? E quem é você?

- Eu..., eu..., meu nome é Hermione Granger, bom...

- Hei! Harry... - ouviram uma ruivinha vindo de longe abanando para Tiago, ela foi se aproximando toda sorridente,quando percebeu – HEI! Você não é o Harry!

- Gina- começou a outra – Ele não é o Harry, é o Tiago Potter. –Mione estava com uma cara beirando o desespero

- Como é que é?! –Gina voltou a atenção a todos a sua volta e pode reconhecer os outros que estavam ali. A cor fugiu de seu rosto. – Por Merlim! Como vocês vieram parar aqui?

- Por que será que todo mundo passa mal quando nos vê? Será que somos tão temidos assim nos dias de hoje? –pediu Sirius com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, fitando as duas garotas

- Desculpem –começou Aluado –mas, como vocês nos conhecem?

- Bem..., é que..., é que... –mas Mione foi interrompida

- Harry, eu tava te procurando cara! -Rony Wesley estava se aproximando do grupo –POR MERLIM! Vocês são quem eu penso que são?

- É, pelo jeito, somos bem famosos, não? –continuou Sirius

- Hei, Hermione, não é mesmo? –indagou Lily – Será que você poderia esclarecer umas coisinhas? Começando por nos dizer como vocês nos conhecem? E nós estamos no nosso futuro mesmo?

- Sim, vocês estão no futuro, viajaram no tempo, uns 17, 20 anos. Como, eu não sei...

- Com o vira-tempo da Lily. –respondeu Pontas displicentemente –E quem é esse Harry afinal?

- É o seu filho. –Rony cuspiu essas palavras ainda embasbacado

- MEU O QUÊ!

- DELE O QUÊ? –pediram os outros três

- RONALD! – eles viajaram com um vira-tempo. Você conhece muito bem as regras de não mexer na história. –falou Mione

- Eu tenho um filho! –sibilou Tiago, um tanto desconcertado, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros

- Quem foi à criatura desmiolada que gerou um filho desse capeta? –pediu Lily fazendo cara de espanto!

Rony, Gina e Mione a olharam um tanto assustados, pensaram que a mãe do Harry não devia bater muito bem da cabeça, em todos os casos...

- É, pois é, você tem... -replicou Hermione –Bem, o nome dele é Harry Tiago Potter, tem 16 anos, eu sou amiga dele, Gina é a namorada e o Rony é o cunhado e melhor amigo. E por falar nele, Gina querida –Mione continuou com um sorrisinho amarelo para a amiga – Onde ele está mesmo?

- Quando me despedi, o diretor tinha chamado ele para ir a sua sala.

- Ah! Que novidade! –exclamou Lily –Só podia mesmo ser filho do Potter.

Tiago abriu um grande sorriso orgulhoso.

- É, pois é. –respondeu Hermione. – Mas, Gina vá procurá-lo e não o deixe sair do castelo, sabe com a saúde dele não deve vir aqui fora não é? –dando uma piscada singela pra amiga

Gina entendeu perfeitamente o que a amiga quis dizer. Com tudo que Harry já tinha passado, e estava passando, encontrar com os pais e com o Sirius seria um grande choque pra ele. Já tinha sofrido de mais pra ter que agüentar mais essa.

- Com certeza, Mione eu vou atrás dele agora mesmo!!

- Do que é que vocês duas estão falando, o Harry tem uma saúde de ferro!

- Que é isso Rony, você não lembra que ele está gripado? –falou Gina entredentes com os olhos cerrados para o irmão. Coisa que os marotos não deixaram de notar. – Vem me ajuda a ir procurá-lo. –e saiu puxando o irmão

- Bem, já que vocês já viveram mais uma de suas aventuras, que tal voltar ao tempo de vocês? Heim? –falou a Granger com um falso sorriso e ar de alegria

- É minha impressão, ou vocês não nos querem por aqui? E por que vocês não querem que o filho do Tiago nos veja? –pediu Almofadinhas desconfiado

- Hermione ficou vermelha "Ai, meu Merlim! Pensa rápido, o que eu digo? O que eu digo? O que eu digo? Já sei!"

- Bem é que..., é que... – "Droga! Não sei!"

- Gente, ela tem razão. Nós não deveríamos estar aqui. Mexer com o tempo é perigoso. Vamos voltar! –terminou Aluado

- Isso mesmo professor! – Mione levou as mãos a boca na mesma hora – Quero dizer Lupin!

- Do que você chamou o Remo? –pediu Black boquiaberto – Eu ouvi direito mesmo? Tiago eu ouvi direito mesmo? Ela chamou ele de professor!?

- Parece que sim! –respondeu com um sorriso maroto, olhando para Aluado

- É, bem ... – Hermione ficou um pouco encabulada – VIU! É por isso que vocês têm que voltar imediatamente! Nós não devemos mexer com o tempo!!

- Hei, se ele é professor! O que eu sou heim? –perguntou Sirius inquisidoramente pra ela

Mione empalideceu com essa pergunta, como iria falar pra ele que no momento não era nada, pois estava morto?

- Eu não vou responder! Acho melhor vocês irem, e o quanto antes melhor!

- Também acho! –se pronunciou Lily –Eu ainda tenho que terminar um relatório de poções.

- Deixa de ser desmancha prazeres Lily. Vamos dar uma olhada por ai. Vamos espionar o filho de Tiago e ver como ele é, oras! Já que estamos aqui mesmo! Mais alguns minutos não vão fazer diferença! –falou Almofadinhas

- NÃO! –gritou Mione apavorada. –Vocês devem ir! O Harry não pode ver vocês! –deixou escapar essa última frase

- E por quê? –foi à vez de Tiago perguntar

- Também não vou responder à essa pergunta! Vocês devem partir, agora!

- Mas..., - Pontas foi interrompido por uma discussão que estava se aproximando deles

- Já disse Rony! Estou perfeitamente bem! –falou Harry um tanto ríspido com o amigo

- Mas, Harry você está muito pálido, olha está até quente –retrucou Gina colocando a mão sobre a testa do garoto

- Vocês dois querem fazer o favor de parar! Eu não vou cancelar o treino. Vocês sabem o trabalho que eu tive pra reservar o campo pra hoje! E por que os dois ainda não foram se trocar pra treinar?

- MERLIM! –exclamou Mione! – É o Harry. Rápido vocês se escondam atrás da árvore. –falou apontando para os quatro

- Mas..., começou Lily

- Por favor, façam o que eu estou pedindo, depois eu explico!

Os garotos não gostaram muito da idéia de terem de se esconder atrás da árvore, mas fizeram o que ela pediu. Logo Harry chegou perto dela.

- Mione! Você pode, por favor, me ajudar com esses dois?

Ela virou pálida pra ele, com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Nossa! Você está se sentindo bem?

- Claro Harry! Ótima!

- Tem certeza?

- Siiiim! Com certeza! Mas o que foi?

- Esses dois malucos colocaram na cabeça que eu devo estar resfriado e não querem, de jeito nenhum, me deixar ir treinar!

- E você não está?

- Mas, o que deu em vocês hoje? É claro que eu não estou! E não vou cancelar o treino!

- Então assunto encerrado! Vai logo treinar Harry! –disse Hermione o empurrando

- É estou indo, mas vocês têm certeza que tomaram só suco de abóbora no café da manhã?

- HARRY! Vai de uma vez!

- Certo! E vocês dois? Vão ficar apreciando a paisagem? –perguntou pra Rony e Gina. – Por que vai ser difícil treinar sem o goleiro e a artilheira!

- Então vamos! –falou Gina decidida

Quando eles estavam longe, Mione respirou aliviada. Se encostando na árvore.

- Tiago ele é igualzinho a você! Exceto pelos olhos, são claros –falou Sirius

- Realmente, não é à toa que até os amigos achassem que você fosse ele. –concluiu Aluado

- Pois é! –disse um Tiago orgulhoso – E ele é capitão do time! Não é? –pediu a Mione

- Sim! E foi o mais jovem apanhador do século. Entrou no time no nosso primeiro ano!

- É claro. Ele é o meu filho! –falou estufando o peito

- Lily você está bem? –pediu Sirius se virando pra ela, ao perceber que não havia retrucado Pontas, por se achar o bom.

- Merlim! Lily? –pediu se aproximando ao ver que ela estava branca quase transparente como os fantasmas do castelo! Passou a mão em frente aos seus olhos e ela nem sequer piscou, parecia em estado de choque.

" - Tiago ele é igualzinho a você! Exceto pelos olhos, são claros –falou Sirius." A ruiva estava com esses pensamentos na cabeça. "Exceto pelos olhos que são claros, claros não, são verdes, verdes oliva, exatamente como os meus olhos! Não isso é impossível, mas eu conheço aqueles olhos, a expressão daqueles olhos. E ainda por cima, a cor são do mesmo verde que os MEUS olhos" - Por Merlim! Hermione não me diga..., por favor..., mas quem é a mãe desse garoto?

- Você percebeu..., pelos olhos não foi? –pediu Mione a olhando caridosamente

Nisso ela estremeceu se não fosse por Sirius estar tão perto e a segurar teria caído no chão.

- Eu..., eu..., me fale a verdade. Meu futuro..., eu enlouqueci e hoje estou enternada no Saint Mungos, na seção de casos irrecuperáveis não é mesmo?

- Mas do que você está falando Lily? –pediu Black um tanto preocupado, nunca havia visto a amiga nesse estado – Acho que essa viagem no tempo afetou um pouco sabe..., sua cabeça.

- É isso não é? Hermione? Eu fiquei louca e desvairada! E o Potter se aproveitou da minha doença!

- Hei! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? –pediu Tiago preocupado, também, com a ruiva

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ? O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ POTTER! EU É QUE TE PERGUNTO? COMO VOCÊ PLANEJA? ME ENLOUQUECER E DEPOIS ME ENGRAVIDAR?

- O QUÊ? Acho que a viagem te afetou mesmo Evans! Você está ficando louca!

- Então seu plano já está em ação não é mesmo!

- Mas, do que você está falando?

- Do meu filho com você seu idiota!

- O QUÊ! Perguntaram os três marotos juntos ao mesmo tempo.

- Nossa Pontas, não achei que você já tinha chegado nessa parte com a Lily, achei que vocês nem tivessem se beijado ainda! – falou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso no rosto

- Fique quieto Almofadinhas! – Remo deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo. – O filho deles é o garoto que estava aqui agora, Harry!

- POR MERLIM! Isso é verdade? –perguntou Black olhando pra Mione.

- Bem é sim. E você é o padrinho dele.

- Só pode, eu vou enlouquecer de vez no meu futuro! Casar com Potter ter um filho e deixar o Sirius como padrinho dele! –falou Lily em seus devaneios – Me diga, estou no Saint Mungus não?

- Não, é claro que não! –respondeu Hermione séria

- Sabia que você não ia resistir ao meu charme Lily. –falou Tiago se aproximando dela, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Ela, simplesmente, o ignorou e fechou a cara. Lily já sabia que sentia algo mais que ódio por Tiago. Há muito tempo, tentava se livrar desse sentimento. Tinha feito uma promessa a si mesmo que jamais admitiria isso a ele. Mas, pelo jeito, como ele próprio disse, ela não conseguiu resistir a ele.

- Bem agora, vocês já o viram, já sabem que vão se casar. Serão felizes, Remo e Sirius serão seus padrinhos de casamento, vocês vão ter um lindo garoto de filho. Ele é muito especial para todos que o conhecem. Mas, agora está na hora, voltem para o tempo de vocês!

- Certo! –concordou Remo tirando o vira-tempo que ele havia guardado no bolso e o olhando – Só tem um pequeno probleminha –olhou a todos com uma cara de assustado – Ele tá quebrado!

- O QUÊ? –gritaram todos juntos ao mesmo tempo

* * *

**N/A:** então gente gostando, talvez não? Mas mandem notícias certo?? O próximo capítulo está em andamento. Até mais...

Bjokas Cuca Malfoy


	2. Buscando uma Solução

Buscando uma Solução

- Quebrado como assim quebrado? –pediu Hermione aflita

- Assim oh! –falou Remo suspendendo o vira-tempo no ar, e o mostrando para o restante do grupo. Em várias partes do objeto faltavam pedacinhos, que pareciam ter se desintegrado sem que ninguém percebesse.

- E agora? Vamos ficar presos aqui? –pediu Lily com os olhos marejados de lágrimas

- Não! Nós vamos dar um jeito de voltar, não precisa se preocupar. –disse Tiago a abraçando

Ela não se importou com o abraço, era tão reconfortante estar ali naqueles braços, que traziam uma sensação de proteção. O cheiro dele era tão bom. O calor que emanava de seu corpo era reconfortante. "Por Merlim, Sirius estava certo, essa viagem no tempo me afetou mesmo, no que é que estou pensando! Ao invés de me preocupar em achar um meio de voltar, fico me deliciando nos braços do Tia..., quer dizer do Potter! Só posso estar louca mesmo."

- Dá licença Potter! –falou lhe lançando um olhar censurador e se desvencilhando dele! – Quem te deu essa intimidade pra sair me abraçando assim?

- Ora, nós vamos nos casar não? –respondeu com um sorriso debochado! - Tenho certeza que futuramente ganharei muitos abraços seus!

- Só se seu plano de me enlouquecer estiver em prática desde agora! Porque eu, no meu juízo perfeito, jamais faria isso!

- Ah! Que isso Lily, você ainda nem provou um beijo meu, que tal agora heim? –e foi se aproximando vagarosamente dela, seus olhos não perdiam o contado, castanhos nos verdes e PLAFT!

- Ela deu uma bela bofetada no meio da cara de Tiago. Fazendo os outros quatro pararem de respirar com aquela cena!

- Aí! Doeu! –falou colocando a mão sobre a face

- Bem feito! –falou cruzando os braços e amarrando a cara para ele. – Isso é pra você lembrar com quem está lidando, não sou como as outras meninas da escola, que você sai distribuindo sorrisos e elas caem aos seus pés!

- Tiago estava pronto para responder, quando

- Hum hum!

- O que foi Aluado? –pediu desviando o olhar da ruiva

- Bem, é que ainda temos que pensar numa maneira de voltar pro nosso tempo. - O que você acha? – pediu a Sirius

- Não tenho a mínima idéia! Sabe, ela não está deixando eu me concentrar! –apontou para Hermione que andava de um lado para outro tentando pensar em como ajudaria os marotos.

- Cavando um buraco é que você não vai conseguir nos mandar de volta! –falou Pontas encarando Mione.

- Quê? O que foi que você disse?

- Eu disse que não adianta ficar se preocupando tanto, nós vamos acabar descobrindo uma solução!

- Você é um irresponsável mesmo! –retrucou Lily

- Mas, não é verdade? O que adianta ficar nos preocupando, nós só vamos ficar..., preocupados, e não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com isso!

- É Lily, o Pontas tem razão. –falou Black se dirigindo para perto da amiga

- Sirius, você é um irresponsável igual a ele!

- Lily, meu docinho, você sabe que eu sou mais bonito! –disse com um sorriso maroto para a ruiva, a fim de provocar o melhor amigo

Hermione achou que agora, ela iria voar no pescoço do Almofadinhas, ele a tinha chamado de docinho. Mas, para o espanto dela, Lily apenas deu um meio sorriso. Fora Tiago, Evans se dava muito bem com os outros marotos, inclusive com Sirius e Remo, que eram seus melhores amigos.

- Bem, que tal irmos dar uma olhada na biblioteca? –sugeriu Aluado

- Claro! Como é que eu não pensei nisso antes? –falou Mione colocando uma das mãos sobre a testa

- Enquanto o grupo ia em direção a biblioteca, tiveram uma pequena e indigesta surpresa:

- Então Potter! –ouviram as suas costas uma voz fria e arrastada cuspindo o sobrenome de Tiago

"Por Merlim era só o que me faltava!" – Fiquem quietos, por favor. –pediu Mione lançando um olhar suplicante aos seus acompanhantes

- O que foi Malfoy? Não tem mais planos malignos para aplicar nos alunos do primeiro ano? –retrucou Hermione se virando para encarar o garoto loiro de olhos azuis

- O que foi Potter? A Wesley pobretona estava com tanta fome assim que comeu sua língua? E a sangue ruim da Granger tem que te defender?

- Tiago estava prestes a se virar quando Remo o segurou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ou, quem sabe a sua cicatriz está doendo tanto que você não encontra forças para responder?

- Não já sei! Deve estar chorando e não quer nos encarar. –se intrometeu Pansy Parkysson – Está com saudades do seu querido cachorrinho e padrinhozinho não é?

Nesse momento, Aluado já estava segurando Sirius e Tiago, uma tarefa nada fácil.

- Ah cala a boca sua vaca! –respondeu Hermione perdendo a compostura

- Olha como você fala comigo sua sangue ruim!

- FURUNCULUS!

Pansy nem viu o que a atingiu! Em um momento estava rindo debochadamente de Hermione e no segundo seguinte seu rosto estava cheio de furúnculos e espinhas do tamanho de cerejas! A garota saiu correndo e gritando desaforos pela escola, para os malditos integrantes da Grifinória.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! –falou Malfoy com um olhar assassino para Lily

- Estou morrendo de medo! Pode vir quando quiser, seu loiro aguado! –ela gritou para ele antes que desaparecesse por um corredor

- Muito bem Lily! –elogiou Black com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Nunca imaginei que veria a nossa Lily certinha azarando alguém!

- Pois é, acho que você está ficando tempo de mais conosco Lily! –falou Lupin com um falso tom reprovador tentando esconder um sorrisinho

- É bom... – ela estava da cor de seus cabelos – Ela mereceu, vocês viram e ouviram.

- Claro que nós vimos! Você fez muito bem Lily! –interrompeu Pontas com um sorriso encantador.

- A ruiva fechou a cara na mesma hora. – Eu não pedi sua opinião Potter!

* * *

PLAFT! – Black, com a cara mais fechada e irritada que podia estar, fechou um livro enorme, sem pena nenhuma

- Não agüento mais! Não tem nada aqui que possa nos ajudar!

- Deve ter! Só não estamos procurando no livro certo. –retrucou Mione

- Não estamos procurando no livro certo? –pediu ironicamente – Hermione, nós já revistamos todas as prateleiras dessa biblioteca, inclusive os que estão na seção restrita. Não há nada, nadinha de nada, que possa nos ajudar nesse lugar!

- Calma Almofadinhas não precisa ficar nervoso. Afinal, estamos no futuro ninguém sabe quem você é. –falou Remo

- Ao perceber que Mione não estava entendendo nada, Lily concluiu:

- Sabe o que é, o Sirius tem medo de perder sua popularidade se for visto estudando na biblioteca.

- Eu não tenho medo de perder popularidade nenhuma, o fato é que todos sabem que Sirius Black é inteligente, e não precisa ficar nesse lugar empoeirado e cheirando a mofo perdendo tempo estudando.

- Ah! Senhor muito inteligente nada modesto Black, então como fazemos para ir pra nossa época? –pediu Lílian dando um sorriso excrachado ao amigo

- Bem, pra essa pequena pergunta minha mente inteligentíssima ainda não achou uma solução, mas está trabalhando nisso. –piscou o olho pra ruiva

- Almofadinhas, por incrível que pareça, acho que dessa vez, você está certo. –falou Lupin – Acho que a biblioteca ficou nos devendo dessa vez.

- Concordo plenamente Aluado. –suspirou Tiago cansado – Nós passamos à tarde inteira aqui e nada, absolutamente nada.

- Hermione estava decepcionada, a biblioteca nunca a tinha deixado na mão antes.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? Não podemos ficar vivendo nessa época pra sempre! – disse Lily com uma voz cansada

- Talvez devêssemos procurar um de nós mais velho, o Remo, de repente possa nos ajudar. –comentou Black

- Não, nem pense nisso Sirius. –falou Mione – E o professor Lupin nem está no país nesse momento...

- Então, vamos procurar um outro de nós quatro.

- NÃO! Isso..., isso..., bem, isso poderia causar problemas. –falou desviando do olhar dos garotos. Lembram não devemos mexer com o tempo.

- Mas nós não estaríamos mexendo com o tempo, se nós mais velhos nos víssemos. –comentou Potter

- Ai é que você se engana Pontas. Pois, nós iremos ficar sabendo sobre nosso futuro, e sim estaríamos mexendo com o tempo –falou Remo

- Então o que você sugere? –pediu Sirius a Hermione

A garota parecia muito desapontada, por não ter conseguido achar uma solução na biblioteca, ficou um tempo com o olhar triste e pensativo, e por fim falou:

- Bem, acho que só tem uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar, Dumbledore.

- E o que estamos esperando? Vamos procurá-lo de uma vez. –Estou esgotado dessa pesquisa que não está levando em nada aqui. – comentou Tiago

- É acho que é o melhor que temos a fazer. –respondeu Lupin

- Certo! Vamos então, só vamos pelos corredores desertos, para que ninguém tope com vocês, por ai. –pediu Mione

* * *

- Gina, você não viu a Hermione por ai? –pediu Harry enquanto se servia de um grande pedaço de empadão de rins no salão principal

A garota que estava tomando suco se engasgou, mas conseguiu disfarçar e responder:

- Não, não a vejo desde a hora que encontramos com ela antes do treino Harry.

- Que estranho.

- O que é estranho? –pediu Rony se sentando ao lado do amigo

- A Mione sumir assim, não me deu nem uma bronca hoje por ter feito a Gina ficar treinando quadribol, ao invés de estar estudando para os NOMS.

- Ah, vai ver ela se atrasou com algum dever e está terminando. –respondeu um pouco constrangido, não gostava de estar omitindo tudo o que estava acontecendo do seu melhor amigo

- Não.

- Não o que Harry? –pediu Gina

- Ela não se atrasou com nenhum dever, hoje no café da manhã, me disse que estava com tudo em dia.

- Então vai ver que ela está na biblioteca, deve ter se entretido com algum livro e perdeu a hora da janta.

- É pode ser. Depois que a gente acabar vamos dar uma passada lá e ver se a gente encontra ela. –disse Harry decidido

* * *

TOC TOC TOC -professor Dumbledore? –bateu Hermione na porta do escritório do diretor

A porta se abriu, e os cinco entraram. O Professor estava de costas para eles analisando uma penseira em cima de sua mesa.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita senhorita Granger? –disse se virando para encará-la. Mione pode ver que os olhos do professor por alguns milésimos de segundo demonstraram espanto por ver quem estava ali, mas logo voltaram a transmitir tranqüilidade e segurança.

- Bom...,professor, acho que o senhor já pode perceber o que me traz aqui. –e apontou para os seus acompanhantes

- Sim, sim, você encontrou quatro dos meus melhores alunos de alguns anos atrás. Mas, o que eu me pergunto é como que vocês conseguiram tal façanha de vir parar nessa época?

- Isso é uma longa história. –comentou Sirius

Dumbledore olhou a todos por cima de seus oclinhos de meia lua e disse:

- Eu, realmente, gostaria de entender.

- Lily começou a narrar toda a história de como a professora Minerva tinha lhe dado o vira–tempo, para que conseguisse fazer todas as matérias que queria durante aquele ano, até a parte em que Potter "roubou" o objeto dela. Desse trecho em diante teve ajuda de Sirius e Tiago para terminar de contar a história. Dumbledore ouviu tudo em silêncio.

- Entendo. E quem mais sabe que vocês estão aqui? –lançou um olhar fraternal a Hermione

- A Gina e o Rony, professor. –respondeu ela

- E o que vocês já estão sabendo do futuro de vocês?

- Que a Lily e o Pontas aqui - Black colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Tiago - tem um filho que está no mesmo ano que a Granger, e que o nosso amigo Remo é professor. –terminou a frase com um sorriso

O escritório ficou algum tempo em silêncio, até que Lupin resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Então será que o senhor pode nos ajudar a voltar pra nossa época?

* * *

- Rony estou preocupada com a Mione. Se ela não estava na biblioteca e não está aqui no salão comunal o que pode ter acontecido com ela? –pediu Gina ao irmão preocupada

- Não sei, vai ver que deu algum problema quando eles estavam voltando pra época deles e, por acidente, a Mione foi junto.

- Agora sim! –falou Harry entusiasmado descendo a escada do dormitório e indo se sentar com os amigos perto da lareira

- O que Harry? – pediu Rony se recuperando do susto que tomou ao ver o amigo aparecer exaltado ao seu lado

- Vamos encontrar a Mione. –respondeu puxando o mapa do maroto de dentro das vestes - Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! – deu um toque no pergaminho com a ponta de sua varinha

- Procurou um tempo com os olhos apertados até que achou:

- Pronto ela está no...

Nesse momento Harry perdeu a fala e a cor de sua pele. Leu e releu 4 vezes seguidas os nomes das pessoas que estavam com Hermione no escritório do diretor. Não podia ser, devia ter algum engano no mapa. Mas o mapa nunca se engana, lembrou das palavras de seu padrinho. Sem dar explicação nenhuma a Gina ou Rony, levantou-se e saiu correndo em direção a sala de Dumbledore.

- Harry, HARRY! Espere! –gritou Gina que saiu atrás do namorado seguida por Rony

* * *

- Nós não podemos conseguir um vira-tempo novo, pois o estoque que tínhamos no ministério foi destruído o ano passado. –comentou Dumbledore aos garotos

- Estamos perdidos então? Não há o que fazer? –pediu Lily já com os olhos ficando úmidos

- Não senhorita Evans, não se preocupe, nessa época não existem mais vira-tempos, mas vocês têm um. Sim está quebrado eu sei, mas conheço uma pessoa que certamente conseguirá concertá-lo.

Mione estava pronta para perguntar quem seria essa pessoa, quando ouviu vozes na ante sala do escritório do diretor. E sem espera nenhuma a porta da sala se abriu. E por ela passou um garoto ofegante de olhos verdes e cabelos muito bagunçados, seguido de perto por uma ruiva e um ruivo.

- HARRY! –gritou Hermione ao ver o amigo, que estava sem expressão nenhuma no rosto encarando os quatro visitantes a sua frente.


	3. Meu passado Seu futuro

Meu passado... Seu futuro...

Harry não conseguia parar de observar uma linda garota ruiva de olhos verdes e um menino que parecia sua cópia com alguns erros intencionais: sem cicatriz e olhos castanhos esverdeados. O clima no escritório estava pesadíssimo. Mione, Rony e Gina, não sabiam que reação esperar do amigo que continuava em um silêncio profundo, vidrado fitando seus pais.

Lílian não pôde deixar de sentir, no mesmo instante, em que o viu, um enorme carinho pelo garoto de olhos tristes a sua frente, mesmo ele sendo uma cópia mais bem feita, segundo ela, do Potter.

Tiago, por sua vez, o olhou desconfiado. Era muito estranho ter um garoto da mesma idade que ele, muito parecido com ele, à sua frente, mesmo sabendo que era seu filho.

- Ah! Harry, eu já estava a sua espera. –falou Dumbledore o olhando carinhosamente, por cima dos seus oclinhos de meia lua

- O senhor estava..., estava a minha espera? –pediu gaguejando com a voz rouca sem desviar o olhar de seus pais.

- Sim, sei muito bem, que não conseguiríamos esconder esse segredo de você por muito tempo, não é mesmo? Ainda mais, se você pode saber onde estão todos nesse castelo. –terminou a frase dando uma olhada para a mão em que ele segurava o mapa do maroto, e uma pequena piscadela. O moreno ficou sem jeito e o guardou, rapidamente, dentro de suas vestes.

Sirius se aproximou de Harry, e o olhou da cabeça aos pés.

- O que..., o que foi? –perguntou Harry sem conseguir encará-lo. Queria tanto poder abraçar o padrinho. Dizer que estava com saudades, pedir desculpas...

- Só tava conferindo.

- Conferindo o que Almofadinhas? –perguntou Remo

- Se ele é de verdade oras, isso é muito surreal, ele é igualzinho ao Tiago. Tirando a cor dos olhos, é claro! Hei, onde foi que você conseguiu essa cicatriz? –pediu apontando para a testa do garoto

Com essa pergunta, Harry congelou, e se era possível, ficou mais pálido do que já estava. Como poderia dizer aos seus pais que ganhou aquela cicatriz na mesma noite em que morreram? E que morreram para protegê-lo! Buscou, instantaneamente, o olhar de Dumbledore que se pronunciou:

- Acho melhor nós todos nos sentarmos, temos muito que conversar. – lançou um olhar fraternal a todos presentes, parando um tempo a mais em Harry.

Conjurou 8 poltronas, muito confortáveis, para que todos sentassem. Elas estavam dispostas em forma de círculo, sendo que todos poderiam se olhar. Harry sentou entre o diretor e a Gina, à sua frente podia ver Lily ao lado de Remo, que também estava ao lado do diretor. Do lado direito de sua mãe estavam, nessa ordem: Sirius, Tiago, Hermione e Rony.

- Eu vou explicar algumas coisas a vocês, mas peço que não me interrompam durante o meu relato e também não me façam perguntas. Eu vou por vocês à parte de alguns fatos, mas não todos, afinal, mexer com o tempo não é uma coisa sábia. Muitos bruxos não se saíram bem fazendo isso. Vou dizer apenas o que acho necessário sem que não alteremos o nosso presente ou passado, e o futuro de vocês. Mas vocês quatro –olhou por cima de seus oclinhos para os marotos e a Lily, dando um olhar profundo a Sirius e Tiago -terão que me prometer que não tentarão descobrir mais do que eu contar, e isso inclui, não perguntar para os nossos amigos aqui presentes... Certo? –agora ele olhou para Harry, Gina, Mione e Rony, como se dizendo que não seria prudente se eles contassem algo a mais que ele próprio. Todos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

O diretor fez um breve relato a eles sobre Voldemort. Quem ele é, o que pensa sobre trouxas e bruxos que não são puro-sangue. Contou algumas de suas maldades... Também disse que Harry tinha ganhado essa cicatriz devido a ele. Pois, já teve que enfrentá-lo algumas vezes... Mas, omitiu o fato da morte dos Potter e de Sirius, e também, da profecia sobre Harry e o perigoso bruxo das trevas. Enfim, falou mais alguns fatos, ou coisas, que achou relevante para deixar os visitantes à parte do que estava acontecendo. Como as medidas que estavam tomando para enfrentar esse bruxo, ou seja, falou alguma coisa sobre a Ordem da Fênix e tal...

Enquanto Harry ouvia o diretor falar, estava de cabeça baixa, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Na sua frente estavam seus pais e o seu padrinho, vivos e cheios de vida, sem saber o que o futuro reserva para cada um deles. Sempre sonhou em poder conhecer seus pais, saber como eram as suas vozes, suas manias e defeitos. Mas, agora que podia, não sabia como agir nem o que fazer. Tudo bem eram seus pais, mas ao mesmo tempo não eram, pois tinham a mesma idade que ele, nem sabiam se iriam ter filhos aos 16 anos. Tudo isso estava muito confuso...

- Então acho que isso é tudo. –terminou Dumbledore

- Mas...

- Senhorita Evans, nós combinamos sem perguntas. Eu não gostaria de ter que mentir. –encerrou a conversa – Agora vocês precisam descansar, amanhã apresentarei vocês quatro como alunos transferidos de Durmstrang.

- Mas isso quer dizer que teremos que ficar aqui? –perguntou Remo calmamente

- Sim, por algum tempo, senhor Lupin. Eu vou ter que entrar em contato com um velho e sábio amigo. Para ver se conseguimos solucionar o problema de vocês. O importante é que ninguém descubra a verdadeira identidade de vocês.

- Mas isso vai ser um pouco difícil, professor! –exclamou Rony – Bem, o Harry e o Tiago sabe..., parecem gêmeos.

- Bem observado senhor Wesley, amanhã pela manhã darei um jeito nisso. Agora tenho a impressão que nossos visitantes e a senhorita Granger ainda não jantaram. –com um movimento de varinha, no meio do círculo apareceu uma mesa, cheia de comidas e guloseimas de Hogwarts para que todos comessem. – Me esperem aqui, irei providenciar onde vocês irão ficar. –depois disso Dumbledore saiu da sala deixando os garotos comendo aquele delicioso banquete.

Por algum tempo, se ouviu apenas o barulho de talheres.

- Vocês não vão comer? –pediu Lily tentando quebrar aquele silêncio insuportável, olhando Gina, Rony e Harry

- Não, nós já jantamos lá embaixo. –respondeu Gina

- Ah! Mas umas tortinhas de abóbora mais tarde não tem problema. –disse Rony enquanto colocava umas quatro em seu bolso.

- Rony, isso é uma indelicadeza de sua parte! –falou Hermione

- Mas porquê seria uma indelicadeza, se o Dumbledore colocou tudo isso ai é pra nós comermos, não é? –perguntou um tanto indignado com a atitude da amiga

- Francamente Ronald...

- Tava demorando! –falou Gina olhando para os dois – Vocês já vão começar?

- Eles são sempre assim? –pediu Lily, tentando puxar conversa com Harry

- Você não viu nada. Tente passar uma semana com eles dois, você iria enlouquecer.

- Hei! O que é isso Harry? –pediu Mione indignada

- Mas é a pura verdade. –Gina concordou com o namorado

- Nós sabemos como é! Não é mesmo Aluado? –pediu Sirius, dando um olhar significativo a Tiago e Lílian

- É a mais puríssima afirmação Almofadinhas.

Lily deu um olhar fulminante para os dois, e voltou a falar com Gina:

- Então, você também está no sexto ano?

- Não, no quinto.

- NOMS?

- Nem me fale, com uma amiga como a Mione, você nunca esquece que deve estar estudando para esses benditos exames.

- Isso porque você não teve a chance de fazer esses exames na mesma época que ela! –interrompeu Rony – Ela fez calendários de estudos para mim e o Harry ano passado!

- É... mas eles ajudaram, não foi mesmo? –pediu Hermione irritada

- Claro que sim. –respondeu Harry a fim de acalmar uma discussão que estaria se iniciando

- E como vocês se saíram? –pediu Remo entrando na conversa

- Bem até... –comentou Rony – Eu e o Harry não passamos apenas em Adivinhação –"Graças a Merlim" –exclamou Harry – e História da Magia. Já a Mione passou em tudo com Ótimo.

- Não foi em tudo Rony! –disse a amiga corando

- Ah..., é mesmo ela ficou com Excede as Expectativas em DCATS.

- Que bom! –falou Lily, um tanto aliviada, por saber que seu futuro filho passaria nos NOMS

- Vejo que todos já comeram. –disse Dumbledore ao voltar para a sala – Bem agora vocês já podem ir para os seus dormitórios.

- Que são aonde? –pediu Sirius

- Vocês vão ficar no dormitório dos senhores Wesley e Potter. A senhorita Evans, ficará com as senhoritas Granger e Wesley. Peço que me desculpe senhorita Wesley, mas tomei a liberdade de pedir para Minerva que a trocasse de dormitório, para que facilite a estadia das nossas visitas enquanto estiverem aqui. Fiz o mesmo com os senhores Longboton, Finnigan e Thomas.

- Não, não tudo bem. –respondeu Gina com um sorriso

- Bem então está na hora de irem descansar. Boa noite a todos.

- Boa noite. –responderam e se dirigiram para fora do escritório do diretor

* * *

Harry ia mais à frente de mãos dadas com Gina. Logo atrás vinham Rony e Hermione. Mais atrás, com uma considerável distância, vinham Lílian e os marotos.

- Eu posso saber por que a senhorita está com esse sorrisinho na cara? –pediu Sirius a Lily

- Que sorrisinho Black?

- Almofadinhas, você não percebeu que ela está orgulhosa, pois nosso filho foi bem nos exames? –respondeu Tiago colocando um braço em volta dos ombros da ruiva. – Você não achou que ele só tinha puxado a minha aparência, não é? É claro que também tem a minha inteligência.

- A sua inteligência Potter? Me poupe! –respondeu se desvencilhando do abraço do garoto

- Mas, vocês não acharam ele meio... estranho? –pediu Lupin revelando seus pensamentos sobre o garoto, para evitar uma discussão entre os amigos

- O que você quer dizer com isso Aluado? –pediu Tiago, com uma cara não muito feliz, ao amigo

- Não é nada do que você está pensando Pontas. É que sei lá..., ele me parece meio triste.

- Você está querendo dizer o que com isso Remo? Que meu filho é infeliz? –agora Potter estava com cara de quem está bravo

- Eu também achei. –comentou Lily – Os olhos dele..., demonstram sofrimento, angústia, dor e tristeza. E que história é aquela dele ter enfrentado esse tal bruxo das trevas? Eu não permitira isso jamais! Ah! Mas a verdade é que eu sou louca no futuro. Devo estar internada no Saint Mungus, e o Potter, irresponsável do jeito que é, deve ter abandonado o garoto por ai...

- Lily, você realmente acha que eu faria isso?

- Potter eu não acho, tenho certeza, e além do mais...

CABUM !!

- Todos ouviram um estardalhaço vindo do corredor ao lado e se puseram a correr. Ao chegarem na fonte do barulho viram uma armadura despedaçada no chão, e ao redor dessa, havia bolas de sabão por toda a parte.

- Tem alguém ai? Será que dá pra me tirar aqui de baixo? –pediu uma voz abafada, que vinha debaixo da armadura.

- Sim, nós vamos ajudar. Fique tranqüila. –falou Aluado começando, com ajuda dos outros, remover a armadura que era muito pesada por sinal.

- REMO LUPIN! É VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ AI?! –gritou a voz misteriosa

Aluado não sabia o que fazer, como alguém no castelo poderia conhecê-lo?

- Tonks? É você que ta ai?

- Harry é você?

- Sim, já vamos te tirar daí!

- É bom mesmo, porque o senhor Lupin vai ter que me dar muitas explicações!

- Sirius olhou pra Tiago que olhou pro Remo e pediu movendo apenas os lábios: "Quem é Tonks?", Aluado respondeu também apenas mexendo os lábios e com uma cara pasma de quem não está entendendo nada: "Não faço a mínima idéia!"

Enquanto tentavam tirar a armadura de cima da auror Ninfadora Tonks, Pirraça aparece no meio do corredor carregando um frasco de poção.

- Vejam só, se não é o Potter Pirado!

- O que você quer aqui Pirraça? –pediu Hermione brava

- Eu vim colocar uma corsinha nessa armadura ela está tão desbotada vocês não acham?

- Ah! Por Merlim, vá arranjar algo útil pra fazer! –xingou Mione

- Com certeza! Respondeu o fantasma derrubando o frasco de poção no cabelo da garota, e sumindo por uma parede.

- ARRRGGGG! –seu...

- E aí gente beleza? –ouviu a voz de Tonks, que agora tinha conseguido se livrar da armadura estava se levantando com a ajuda de Rony.

- Mione e Gina correram para abraçá-la.

- Mas, a moda agora é vermelho então? –pediu ao correr os olhos pelos cabelos de Mione que estavam vermelhos devido à poção que Pirraça derramou, viu também os de Gina que são vermelhos por natureza, reparando também, nos de Lily. Fechou os olhos fez uma cara de concentração, e seus cabelos que estavam rosa chiclete e na altura dos ombros, mudaram para vermelho sangue crescendo até a cintura.

- Agora que já estou na moda. Remo Lupin você me deve explicações! -falou estreitando os olhos e caminhando em direção ao maroto - Está fora há quase 3 semanas e nem uma, nem uma carta sequer –agora apontava o dedo para a cara dele – Para me dizer que está vivo e está bem! Parou a centímetros do garoto que estava vermelho como um tomate. Fez uma cara esquisita, virou a cabeça para um lado depois para o outro, sempre o encarando. – Mas o que houve com você?

- Bem é que... é que... –Aluado não sabia o que responder

- Mas afinal de contas, quem é você? –perguntou Sirius tentando livrar o amigo da enrascada

- Tonks virou a cabeça, e o fitou da mesma maneira que fez com Remo.

- E você, me parece familiar, quem é você?

- Sirius Black!

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! –encarou os demais presentes – Só falta me dizer que vocês dois –apontou para Tiago e Lily – São Tiago e Lílian Potter!

- Bem... é! – Pontas comentou dando de ombros

- É uma ova. Lílian Evans. Muito prazer. –retrucou a ruiva estendendo a mão para Tonks que apertou e chamou:

- Harry? –pediu buscando o olhar do garoto

- Longa história que envolve um vira-tempo. –respondeu suspirando cansado

- Certo! – Bem, me chamo Ninfadora Tonks, muito prazer, mas prefiro que me chamem de Tonks!

- Por quê não gosta de intimidade? –perguntou Sirius

- Não, porque a louca da sua prima catou sei lá aonde esse nome pra mim!

- Minha prima? Qual delas?

- Andrômeda. Hei que tal se quando eu nascer lá no seu futuro, você poderia sugerir um nome melhor para ela me dar, pode ser?

- Bom, eu posso tentar!

- Obrigada então! Até mais, tenho que falar com o Dumbledore ele está me esperando. Tchau Harry, Rony, Gina, Mione.

- Tchau.

- Quem é essa louca? –pediu Tiago a Harry

- Tonks, prima do Sirius, auror do ministério, membro da Ordem da Fênix e metamoformaga.

- E, o que suspeitávamos estava certo! –completou Gina sorrindo para Mione

- O que vocês suspeitavam? –pediu Rony

- Ela e o professor Lupin estão namorando. –respondeu Mione

- O QUÊ? –pediram Lupin, Black e Potter ao mesmo tempo

- Quem diria, hein Aluado? Pegando as novinhas então?

- Acho que suas suspeitas não estão corretas. –falou Remo encarando Gina e Mione de cara amarrada.

As duas deram de ombros e começaram a andar até a sala comunal.

* * *

Harry estava no dormitório juntamente com Rony e os marotos. Não tinha tido muito a chance de conversar com o seu pai, mas também não sabia por onde começar. Estava exausto, esse tinha sido um dia daqueles. Os garotos estavam explorando os malões, para ver as roupas e materiais, que Dumbledore havia providenciado para eles. Colocou seu pijama, desejou boa noite a todos, deitou em sua cama com o cortinado fechado. Não demorou muito para adormecer, estava ansioso por poder conviver com seus pais, era um sonho que ele tinha, de poder conhecê-los. E a partir de amanhã esse sonho estaria se tornando realidade. Era só deixar as coisas acontecerem e ver no que iria dar. Antes de dormir deu um grande sorriso sabendo que estava prestes a participar de uma das grandes aventuras dos marotos.


	4. Entrosamentos

Entrosamentos

No dormitório feminino:

- Então, você é a namorada do Harry? –pediu Lily a Gina tentando quebrar o silêncio incomodo que estava no quarto desde a hora que chegaram.

A garota corou ficando praticamente da cor de seus cabelos, não tinha se dado conta, aliás, ter se dado tinha, mas estava falando com a sua futura sogra, o que estava muito estranho, pois ela tinha a mesma idade que seu namorado.

- É sou. –respondeu tímida

- E faz tempo que vocês namoram? –Lily não estava se reconhecendo, ela nunca foi de se intrometer na vida dos outros. Mas, as perguntas estavam, simplesmente, saindo de sua boca. Afinal, ela simpatizou com o Harry desde o primeiro momento em que o viu. Mesmo sendo estranho ser mãe de um garoto da sua idade, alguma coisa despertou dentro dela, algo como instinto maternal. Então, não seria nada de mais, querer conhecer um pouco sobre sua futura nora.

- Não muito, começamos esse ano.

- Começaram esse ano porque o Harry demorou um tempão pra perceber que gostava da Gina como namorada, e não como uma irmãzinha. –comentou Hermione saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha

- Mione! –exclamou Gina indignada com a traição da amiga

- Mas é a pura verdade. Ela gosta dele desde a primeira vez que o viu na plataforma 9 ¾. Mas, seu sentimento não era correspondido, e também ela ficava muito tímida perto dele, sabe? Perdia a fala e tudo. Por causa disso, ele não conhecia a Gina como ela realmente é. Brincalhona, divertida e poderia dizer até um pouco marota. Então, ano passado, eu dei uns conselhos pra ela, para sair com outros garotos e isso ajudou bastante. Ela começou a conseguir falar com o Harry, se mostrar mesmo como ela é. Ai, ele percebeu que o que sentia por ela, não era algo apenas fraternal.

- Nossa! Você é uma boa conselheira Hermione! –disse Lily

- É estou as ordens. –respondeu com um olhar malicioso

- Mas então, vocês se dão bem? –pediu novamente Evans a ruiva mais nova

- Super bem. Somos amigos acima de tudo. E faz anos que convivemos, Harry sempre acaba passando um pouco das férias lá em casa. Acho que sabemos tudo um do outro.

- E antes de vocês namorarem como ele era? Digo com as garotas? –pediu a ruiva mãe novamente

- Um desastre! –quem respondeu dessa vez foi Mione – Apesar dele ser bem popular entre as garotas ele é meio tímido. E depois, ele não teve muito tempo pra ficar pensando nisso não é mesmo?

- Jura? Deixa o Tia..., quero dizer, o Potter ficar sabendo disso, vai ficar decepcionado

- Por quê? –pediu Gina séria

- Ora, pelo simples fato do filho dele não ser um galinha, arrogante e esnobe como ele!

- Graças a Merlim! –exclamou Gina baixinho mais para si do que para as outras duas, que mesmo assim ouviram, e caíram na gargalhada

- Hei! Do que vocês tão rindo? –fingiu-se de brava – Se ele fosse assim, concorrência é o que não iria faltar!

- É, nisso, você tem razão Gina! –falou Mione entre as gargalhadas.

* * *

- Harry, Harry acorda, nós vamos nos atrasar. –dizia Rony enquanto sacudia o seu amigo

Abriu com dificuldade os olhos tateou a mesinha ao lado da sua cama em busca de seus óculos, que já estavam nas mãos do ruivo, que os entregou.

- Vamos nos atrasar pra quê? Hoje é domingo!

- Ah ta! É que eu achei que você iria gostar de ver seus pais e os marotos serem apresentados para a escola! –respondeu o outro ironicamente

- Ao ouvir as palavras do seu melhor amigo, Harry se pôs de pé de uma só vez, e começou a se arrumar.

- Quer dizer que não foi um sonho? –pediu o menino de olhos verdes que brilhavam

- Claro que não! Vamos estamos atrasados, as garotas devem estar nos esperando no Salão Comunal.

- Desceram as escadas correndo encontraram Gina e Mione, e foram o mais rápido possível para o Salão Principal. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram os alunos já terminando o café. Correram os olhos pelo lugar e puderam perceber que Dumbledore havia se levantado. Os outros, ao perceberem, o ato do diretor se calaram para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Caros alunos, tenho uma boa notícia para lhes dar: irão se juntar a nós cinco estudantes do sexto ano, transferidos de Durmstrang. Ontem quando chegaram foi feita à seleção pelo chapéu e por incrível, coincidência, todos ficaram na mesma casa: Grifinória. Gostaria que vocês dessem as boas vindas a Shaun Bustter, Lia Every, Rick Letter, Tony Preston e Natty Topper. Nessa ordem, entraram no salão e se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória: Sirius Black, que arrancou suspiros de todas as meninas que ali se encontravam, inclusive as da Sonserina. Lílian Evans que teve o mesmo efeito, só que nos rapazes, o que deixou Harry e um outro Potter de cara amarrada. Remo Lupin, que também despertou interesse da ala feminina de Hogwarts. Tiago Potter, que ao abrir um enorme sorriso, fez com que algumas garotas se abanassem, e uma certa ruiva revirar os olhos. E uma outra garota de cabelos muito loiros na altura dos ombros, com olhos violetas que Harry nunca tinha visto antes.

- E então gostaram dos nomes? –pediu Lily ao se sentar na frente de Harry

- Mas é claro que não! –disse Sirius amarrando a cara – Shaun vê se isso lá é nome de gente!

- É claro que é! Ao menos é muito melhor que Almofadinhas –respondeu Lily num tom divertido

- Você fala isso porque te deram um nome aceitável meu lírio. –comentou Tiago sentando-se ao lado dela –Lily, simplesmente, revirou os olhos e fingiu ignorar a presença do maroto

- Por que Tony, não gostou do seu nome? –pediu Aluado com um tom divertido nos olhos

- Você sabe muito bem que não Rick! –devolveu Tiago, frisando bem o novo nome do amigo.

- AH! Que isso eu adorei todos os nomes. –se pronunciou, pela primeira vez, a loira que acabava de chegar e se sentar perto deles

- Sim, com o seu nome verdadeiro qualquer nome é bonito não é mesmo? –pediu Pontas, que levou um beliscão da ruiva ao seu lado, ao concluir essa frase

- Não se preocupe Lia eu acho Ninfadora um nome horrível mesmo. –respondeu a loira

- Tonks? – falou Rony um pouco mais alto do que deveria

- Shiiii! É sou eu sim. Mas os outros não precisam ficar sabendo não é?

- E por que você está aqui? –pediu Gina intrigada

- Bem Dumbledore achou melhor que eu ficasse por perto, sabe? Por acaso, se alguém descobrir... –terminou a frase dando uma olhada significativa a Harry. Sabia que se Voldemort descobrisse que seus pais tinham viajado no tempo faria de tudo para poder matá-los, e ter a chance de evitar o seu nascimento.

- Hei! Dumbledore não ia mudar a sua aparência para que não ficasse suspeito? –pediu Mione a Tiago

- Ele mudou. –respondeu o garoto

- Onde? –pediu Rony - Pra mim você continua igualzinho!

- Ele me lançou um feitiço que muda a minha aparência só para os que não me viram como eu realmente sou, e diante de um espelho, espera um pouco. -retirou das vestes um espelho quadrado entregou nas mãos de Mione e disse: - Olhe para mim através dele.

- Uau! –disse Gina ao ver a nova imagem do sogro

- A Lily que se cuide –alfinetou Hermione –com esse visual não tem garota que não vá te olhar

- Hei eu ainda quero nascer! –se pronunciou Harry, pela primeira vez, na conversa olhando de cara feia pra Mione, ao ver que sua mãe se remexeu inquieta a sua frente.

Tiago estava com o cabelo loiro muito liso que caia por cima de seus olhos azuis escuros, as feições ainda pareciam às mesmas, mas sem os cabelos e os óculos, que eram ocultados pelo feitiço, só alguém muito reparador para notar alguma semelhança entre ele e Harry.

- Deixa eu ver. –pediu Tonks debruçando-se por cima da mesa para pegar o espelho da mão de Hermione, mas esbarrou na jarra de suco de abóbora que se encontrava por ali a derramando. Ah! Me desculpem! Não tem problema, eu vou limpar, pegou alguns guardanapos para colocar em cima da toalha, mas ao puxá-los pegou a toalha junto, fazendo uma confusão geral em cima da mesa. O que lhe rendeu alguns olhares exasperados de alguns Grifinórios que estavam sentados ali perto.

- Acho melhor você deixar do jeito que está. –comentou Remo um tanto atordoado, ao ver quanto desastrada era aquela garota.

* * *

Mais tarde na sala comunal da grifinória:

- Mione eu não agüento mais! –exclamou Rony, que estava sentado com ela, Harry e Gina em uma mesa colocando os deveres em dia

- Nem eu! –concordou Gina, satisfeita, pelo irmão ter tido a coragem de se pronunciar

- É acho melhor darmos um tempo! Tô com dor de cabeça. –afirmou Harry

- Mas, vocês não terminaram os deveres ainda e a Gina deve estudar já que vai prestar exames esse ano!

- Eu me recuso a continuar estudando, com o dia lindo que está lá fora! –disse a ruiva se levantando para esticar as pernas

- Vamos dar uma volta nos jardins. –apoiou o irmão

- Vamos Mione, não custa nada. Nós temos a tarde inteira para terminar os deveres. –falou Harry a olhando com cara de cachorro sem dono

- Ta certo. Só depois não digam que eu não avisei!

Os quatro se levantaram e foram caminhar pelos jardins da escola. Ao se aproximarem do lago, viram os marotos juntamente com Lily e Tonks sentados em baixo de uma árvore.

- Acabaram os deveres? –pediu a auror

- Nem pensar! –exclamou Rony sentando-se ao lado dela

- Então? –pediu a loira

- Então, que não estávamos mais agüentando ficar dentro da sala comunal com o dia que está aqui fora. –dessa vez quem falou foi a Gina

- Que feio! Vocês deveriam estar terminando os deveres! –falou Black, com um falso tom de reprovação na voz

- Olha quem fala! O grande Sirius Black que deixa tudo para a última hora. –se intrometeu Lily

- Mas é claro, pra que fazer as coisas agora se podemos aproveitar cada minuto desse dia lindo e acabar depois? –completou Tiago

- Concordo! –exclamaram Rony, Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo – o que fez Mione os olhar com cara feia, e os marotos rirem

- Dumbledore já deu alguma notícia de quando vocês poderão voltar? –pediu Hermione, agora sentando-se com os outros embaixo da árvore

- Não nos disse nada. Só que teríamos que ficar algum tempo por aqui, e que durante esse tempo deveríamos nos comportar como alunos normais. –relatou Remo

- Por falar nisso, quem são os professores ? –pediu Lily interessada a Harry, tentando puxar algum assunto com o garoto que se mantinha distante. Ele não sabia, ainda muito bem como agir perto dos seus pais e de Sirius. Por muitas vezes, acabava ficando calado.

- Bem temos o Slughorn em poções, Flitwic em feitiços, MacGonagol em transfigurações. Esses acho, que também, eram seus professores não? A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sluggy continua com o seu clubinho? –pediu Sirius

- Infelizmente! Concordou Harry, arrancando risadas de todos. - Tento sempre marcar os treinos de quadribol nas datas dessas reuniões, mas ele nunca se cansa.

- Então você faz parte do clubinho dele? –pediu Aluado

- Claro! Sou o filho de uma das melhores alunas que ele já teve em poções. Ele mesmo não se cansa de me dizer isso. –respondeu olhando para sua mãe, que lhe deu um sorriso, que foi, no mesmo momento, correspondido com um sorriso tímido dele, mas sincero. Não pôde deixar de perceber como sua mãe era bonita, ainda mais, quando sorria.

- E quem é o professor de DCATS? –pediu Tiago, não gostando muito de perder a atenção de sua ruivinha, para aquele garoto que era a sua cópia.

- Severo Snap. –falou Rony displicentemente

- O QUÊ ? –gritaram ao mesmo tempo os marotos e a Lily espantados

- Como o Seboso virou professor? –pediu Sirius desolado

- Seboso? –pediu Gina sem entender. Harry nunca havia contado aos amigos o que viu na penseira do professor durante uma aula de oclumência

- Não me diga que agora ele lava os cabelos? –pediu Tiago espantado

- Não! – respondeu Gina caindo na gargalhada, agora entendendo o porquê do apelido do professor

- Ah! Mas, nós vamos ter uma aula muito interessante de DCATS, não é mesmo Pontas? –pediu Sirius

- Com toda certeza Almofadinhas.

- Não se esqueçam que os professores sabem quem somos. –disse Lupin olhando os amigos com reprovação

- Por isso mesmo Aluado, não podemos deixar passar essa oportunidade em branco. –respondeu Black

- Ai, eu se fosse vocês não faria isso. –falou Hermione, olhando para os dois

- Como? –pediram os dois juntos olhando com desgosto para a garota

- E por quê? –pediu Tiago com rebeldia na voz

- Bom... –começou Mione olhando para Harry como se pedisse permissão, esse balançou a cabeça negativamente para ela, ato que não passou desapercebido pelos marotos

- Bom? –continuou Sirius incentivando a garota

Viu todos os olhares em cima dela, então continuou:

- É que ele já pega no pé do Harry, imagina se vocês aprontarem com ele?

- Ai sim! –exclamou Rony –Ele não vai só pegar no pé, vai pegar as pernas, corpo e a cabeça! O Harry não vai ter paz, nem quando estiver no salão comunal da Grifinória!

- Rony, também não precisa exagerar! –falou Harry bravo, sabia é que agora sim, eles iriam aprontar alguma

- Mas é verdade? –pediu Lily a Harry, com um olhar preocupado

- É sim. –respondeu Mione – Como ele diz mesmo? "- Potter, você é um arrogante, prepotente como seu pai, não dá o mínimo valor para as regras. Menos 20 pontos para a grifinória"

- Credo! –disse a ruiva mãe – E você não fala nada?

- Se eu respirar nas aulas ele já me tira pontos, imagina se eu responder! O melhor que eu faço é ignorá-lo!

- Tem razão. –concordou Lily com um grande sorriso. Ao perceber que seu filho não era tão imaturo quanto Potter na idade dele.

- Tem certeza, que seu pai é mesmo Tiago Potter? –Pediu Sirius incrédulo com a resposta do garoto, o que Tiago concordou com a pergunta, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Lily lançou um olhar fulminante aos dois, que se encolheram.

Nesse mesmo instante, Tonks estava brincando com uma flor, que estava ao seu lado na grama. Tentava arrancá-la, mas não estava tendo sucesso nessa tarefa. A flor se irritou com o insulto que estava recebendo, e expeliu um jato amarelo gosmento, que pegou em seus cabelos, e nas roupas das meninas que estavam todas sentadas perto dela.

- Eca que nojo! –falou Rony, que também havia sido atingido por um pouco daquele negócio

- Arrre! –exclamou, se levantando, Hermione - Acho melhor a gente ir se trocar, antes que isso comece a soltar o fedor que tem!

- As quatro meninas mais o Rony se levantaram, apressadamente, murmuraram um já volto, e saíram correndo para o salão comunal. Deixando os outro garotos para trás, rindo das caras deles.

- Ela é sempre assim? –pediu Remo a Harry

- Ela quem?

- Ninfadora.

- Desastrada? –pediu o moreno ao seu futuro e ex-professor

- É.

- Você ainda não viu nada. –respondeu Harry com um sorriso divertido no rosto

Após esse breve diálogo com Lupin, Harry percebeu que estava sozinho com os marotos. Seu coração acelerou, seu pai o olhava inquisidoramente, teve certeza que estava sendo avaliado por eles. Um silêncio constrangedor se fez. Sabia que teriam uma conversa em breve, mas não esperava que fosse tão breve assim.

- Então... - começou Tiago

* * *

**N/A:** e ai gente espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, me deu um trabalhão para escrevê-lo. Estou adorando escrever essa fic. Mas, deixa eu contar um segredo pra vocês: não é fácil não! Nos próximos capítulos é que começa a diversão, os marotos e Harry vão interagir mais. Mas, não vão se animando muito não! Demorei uma semana pra escrever esse capítulo... Ah, deixem comentários pra dizer o qe vcs tão achando certo? Se estão gostando ou não, é sempre bom saber. Brigadão!

Bjokas a todos Cuca Malfoy


	5. Entrosamentos  Parte II

Entrosamentos - parte II

- Então... - começou Tiago – Você aceita na boa as provocações do Seboso?

Harry deu de ombros, e respondeu:

- Não tenho muito o que fazer, afinal ele é meu professor. E desde o ano passado ele vem se comportando melhor, passou a me ignorar um pouco.

- E daí? –perguntou Sirius espantando com a resposta do afilhado

- E daí, que embora seja o passatempo preferido de vocês pegar detenções –respondeu Harry um pouco irritado, pela infantilidade de seu pai e padrinho - eu tenho mais com o que me preocupar. Se eu retrucar o Snap, vou pegar detenções até o último ano!

- Inacreditável! –falou Tiago com cara de desgosto

- Você deveria estar feliz Pontas. O seu filho tem mais juízo que você. Acho que ele puxou o gênio bom da Lily. –se intrometeu Remo ao ver que a cara do amigo não era das melhores

- Mas – começou Sirius com um brilho no olhar - se nós quisermos fazer uma pequena brincadeira com ele, sem que ele soubesse, é claro quem foi, você se importaria, Harry?

- Eu? Claro que não! Poderia ajudar?

Sirius e Tiago o olharam desconcertados. Não era ele que agora pouco estava dizendo que não era dessas coisas?

- Deixa eu explicar –começou o Potter de olhos verdes – Eu não retrucar o professor não significa que gosto dele, ou que tenho respeito por ele. Muito pelo contrário..., mas eu não preciso me encrencar por causa disso, não é mesmo?! Então posso ajudar?

- Com certeza! –alegrou-se Tiago com a resposta do filho – Acho que ele não tem só o gênio da Lily não, Aluado! –falou olhando sarcasticamente para o lobisomem

- É acho que sim! –respondeu Lupin cabisbaixo –A fruta não cai longe do pé!

"Se lidar com Tiago e Sirius já é difícil, imagina mais um como eles!" –pensou o Lobo nas encrencas que estavam por vir.

- E as garotas da Grifinória como são nessa época? –pediu Black ao novo companheiro de marotagens

- São... garotas normais, eu acho.

- O que o Almofadinhas tá querendo saber é se elas são difíceis. –comentou Tiago

- Ah é isso..., bem não tenho muita certeza. Não entendo nada de garotas, se você quer algumas dicas peça pra Mione. – respondeu Harry

- O QUÊ! Não entende nada de garotas? – pediu Tiago espantado – Como assim não entende nada de garotas? Você é filho de um dos alunos mais populares de Hogwarts!

- Bem, mas acho que não puxei a você nesse quesito! E como eu já disse, tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar, do que ficar me preocupando com garotas!

- Não se preocupe Pontas, pelo menos ele tem uma namorada ruiva! –falou Black ao ver a cara do amigo

- Mudando de assunto. –falou Remo – Ao ver que Tiago não tinha gostado, nem um pouco, da resposta do filho –Por que aquele tal Lorde das trevas te persegue?

Os olhos de Harry escureceram com essa pergunta, e a cor fugiu do seu rosto.

- Você está bem? –preocupou-se Almofadinhas ao ver a troca de humor do garoto

- Sim, mas achei que tínhamos deixado bem claro, na sala do diretor, que não falaríamos mais desses assuntos!

- Não sei por quê, afinal vou ser seu pai, e devo saber disso mesmo agora não é? Então, saber um tempo antes, ou um tempo depois, acho que não vai fazer diferença!

- Infelizmente vai. –sibilou Harry de cabeça baixa, de modo que só ele mesmo pode ouvir. – Olha, você pode ou não acreditar em mim! Eu seria o mais interessado em contar tudo pra vocês. Mas, se Dumbledore acha que não seria apropriado, acredito nele!

- Se você diz. –comentou Pontas com desagrado na voz. Não gostava que omitissem fatos dele. "Isto não está certo" -pensou

- Mas então, quando será nossa primeira aula de DCAT ? –perguntou Sirius tirando Tiago dos seus devaneios.

- Depois de amanhã. –respondeu Remo sem entusiasmo

- Ai, credo Aluado, que cara de enterro! Depois de amanhã nós vamos ter muita diversão! –comentou Black

- É eu sei. –respondeu Lupin um pouco mais entusiasmado. Embora fosse monitor, ele também era um maroto.

- Aonde você vai? –indagou Remo ao ver Harry se levantar

- Voltar pro salão comunal. Ver se todos estão bem, já faz tempo que saíram daqui com aquela gosma toda.

- Nós também vamos. –afirmou Tiago se pondo de pé ao lado do filho

A caminho do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, os quatro garotos estavam rindo de alguma história que o Sirius estava contando. Nem notaram a aproximação de um certo Sonserino logo atrás deles.

- Potter! –o sobrenome foi pronunciado com uma voz arrastada, que não negava um tom de desdém.

Harry e Tiago viraram simultaneamente para trás.

- O que é Malfoy? –pediu o de olhos verdes

- Vejo que você está sem seu fiel guardião. O que houve com o pobretão, morreu de fome?

O Grifinório fechou os punhos.

- Por que você não volta lá para aquele ninho de cobras que chamam de salão comunal, e nos deixa seguir nosso caminho em paz? –falou Remo, afim de, evitar uma confusão

- Vejo que já fez novos amiguinhos Potter. A sangue ruim e os pobretões não estão chateados com você não?

- Olha aqui seu loiro aguado, eu aconselho que você siga o conselho do meu amigo e volte pro porão da Sonserina, antes que eu não agüente mais ouvir as besteiras que estão saindo da sua boca, e te ajude a fechá-la! – falou Almofadinhas que já estava sendo contido por Lupin

Draco olhou Sirius de cima abaixo com um olhar de desprezo e completou:

- Vejo que você ainda não aprendeu a escolher seus amigos Potter!

- Ora seu... –começou Tiago

- Senhores Potter e Malfoy o que está acontecendo aqui? –Perguntou a professora MacGonagol, se aproximando dos garotos

- Nada professora. –disse o Sonserino saindo em direção oposta aos Grifinórios

A professora, ainda, deu um olhar severo aos garotos antes de sair de perto deles.

- Quem esse moleque acha que é? Pra ficar falando desse jeito comigo? –pediu Sirius indignado

- É incrível como age a genética, ele é um autêntico Malfoy, sem tirar nem por! –completou Remo

- Ele é um arrogantizinho isso sim! –falou Pontas

- Moleque nojentinho e atrevido! Onde já se viu!

- Nossa, quem é o merecedor de tantos elogios? – pediu uma ruiva, ao mesmo tempo em que abraçou Harry

- Advinha? – indagou o moreno de olhos verdes – Te dou uma chance!

- Ai deixa eu pensar, tá difícil! –respondeu fazendo uma cara de quem se esforça para lembrar de alguma coisa – Já sei! O Doninha!

- Bingo! –disse Harry abraçando a namorada e lhe dando um selinho

- Hum hum ! –exclamou um ruivo que estava por ali

- Foi mal Rony. – se desculpou Harry

- Francamente Ronald! –disse Mione indignada com o ciúmes do amigo - Antes vivia dizendo que o melhor pra Gina era namorar o Harry, e agora fica em cima dos dois!

- Não liga não Mione, a mamãe e o papai vão ter uma boa conversa com o Rony e com o resto da família também. Eles não podem querer mandar em mim, ou na minha vida.

Nesse momento, Harry parou no meio do corredor. Tonks que vinha logo atrás dele, distraída como é, chocou-se nas costas do garoto. Perdeu o equilíbrio e para não cair tentou se apoiar no Remo. E como o apelido já diz, vinha acompanhando os amigos, mas com o pensamento no mundo da lua. Resultado: os dois foram ao chão. Em uma posição um pouco comprometedora. Ninfadora ficou por cima de Lupin. Quem não tivesse visto o que aconteceu, pensaria que os dois estavam prestes a se beijar. O tombo dos dois arrancou gargalhadas de todos.

- Vocês estão bem? –pediu Lily com um sorriso divertido

- Sim, me desculpe Re..., digo Lupin. – falou a auror enquanto se levantava e estendia a mão para ajudá-lo.

- Sem problema. –respondeu enquanto pegava a mão dela para se levantar, e ficava da cor dos cabelos da sua melhor amiga

- Mas afinal, porque você parou no meio do caminho dessa maneira Harry? – quis saber Hermione

- Gina eles vão é me matar! Já tô até vendo o Fred e o Jorge, vão me fazer à cobaia preferida deles. E fora eles, têm mais três! Gina são seis..., seis contra um!

- Ah Harry! Que isso eles te adoram! Você sabe disso! –disse a ruiva com um sorriso divertido

- Do que é que eles estão falando Sirius? –indagou Lily baixinho

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Só o que eu entendi é que tem seis, querendo pegar seu filho.

- São os irmãos da Gina. –se intrometeu Mione – Ela tem seis irmãos mais velhos. E, como é a mais nova, e a única menina, eles são como posso dizer, hum...

- Ciumentos? –ajudou Aluado

- É podemos dizer que sim!

- Mas ele conhece todos, não conhece? –perguntou aflita a ruiva mãe

- Sim! Conhecemos toda a família do Rony desde o segundo ano. –respondeu a castanha pensativa

- Mas, então não há nenhum problema. –colocou Lupin

- Assim espero, é que a Gina só falou pros pais que está namorando. Disse que vai falar com o resto da família no Natal.

- Minha ruivinha, não precisa se preocupar com o garoto, afinal ele puxou muitas qualidades minhas, com certeza, vai saber se defender!

- Potter! Já disse pra não me chamar de ruivinha! E tenho pena, do Harry, se além da aparência, ele puxou todos os seus defeitos!

- Defeitos! Não consigo pensar em nenhum defeito que eu tenha, ruivinha!

- É claro que não! Sua cabeça está tão cheia com o seu ego enorme, que você não consegue mais pensar!

- Hei! Vamos acalmar os ânimos ruivinha! –falou Almofadinhas colocando um de seus braços sobre os ombros de Lily. O que deixou Tiago enciumado.

- Você sabe Sirius, que é o Potter quem pede!

- Eu sei meu docinho! – respondeu Black dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga, olhando com um sorriso maroto para Tiago. Almofadinhas gostava muito da Lily, mas como uma irmã. E adorava ver seu melhor amigo se roendo de ciúmes por causa dela. Sabia que ele ficava furioso, como ela podia andar abraçada com ele e Remo e deixá-los a chamar de Lily, ruiva, ruivinha e até mesmo docinho. E, quando era o Pontas quem fazia isso, a escola quase vinha abaixo com os gritos da ruiva esquentada.

Potter sabia que Sirius jamais o trairia com a sua ruiva, sabia que era brincadeira, mas doía saber que ela se dava tão bem com os seus melhores amigos, que ela dizia o mesmo deles também, e nem podia ouvir a sua voz falando com ela, que já se estressava de vez! Resolveu parar de pensar um pouco nisso. Se encaminhou até a outra ruiva que andava de mãos dadas com Harry, e fez o mesmo que Almofadinhas fez com Lily. Colocou seus braços sobre os ombros de Gina, fazendo com que ela largasse a mão do namorado, a puxando, para mais perto, de onde estavam Evans e Black conversando, e comentou:

- Então, ruivinha porque você chamou aquele loiro aguado de Doninha?

Lily não soube explicar o que aconteceu, quando viu Potter abraçado com a Gina, mas, que estava com vontade de esganá-lo. Ah! Se estava! Quando ele a chamou de ruivinha então! Se remexeu, inquieta, no abraço do amigo moreno de olhos azuis, que com certeza, percebeu o ciúmes, que ela estava sentindo. Era melhor que o galinha do Potter ficasse uns dois dias sem falar com ela, ou seria bem capaz de não ficar só na vontade! Dizia que era apaixonado por ela e tudo mais, e na primeira oportunidade já ia abraçando outra ruiva, e a chamando pelo mesmo apelido que gostava tanto de usar com ela! "Apaixonado sim! Quando eu acreditar nisso podem me levar para o Saint Mungos" –pensou Lily com raiva

- O Malfoy? Ora, ele parece uma não? –respondeu Gina com um sorriso maroto nos lábios

Tiago fez uma cara de pensativo, e ela completou:

- Eu tô brincando! A verdade é que no quarto ano ele foi atacar o Harry pelas costas, e o professor Moody, que aliás, não era o professor Moody na época, mas, ninguém sabia que não era ele, o transfigurou em uma doninha. Foi muito engraçado!

- Realmente, deve ter sido humilhante, gostaria de poder ter visto esse babaca se dando mal! –falou Sirius

- Tem certeza que gostaria? –perguntou Gina com um brilho estranho no olhar para o moreno de olhos azuis

- Claro que sim! Por que não gostaria?

- Bem, porque ele é seu primo! É filho de Narcisa Black com Lucius Malfoy.

- Mas então, ela vai acabar conseguindo casar com esse traste mesmo Almofadinhas! –exclamou Tiago

- É, e o filho dos dois recebeu, com toda a certeza, a educação dos Blacks e Malfoys. –completou Sirius – Mas, voltando a sua pergunta, gostaria sim de ver esse moleque passando por humilhações, e ia aproveitar bastante o momento. –falou se dirigindo a Gina

- Já que é assim, eu posso te contar umas coisinhas, que já aconteceram com ele.

- Ah, por favor, nos faça um relatório completo! –pediu Pontas – Hei, Aluado vem cá ouvir umas historinhas interessantes, que a ruivinha vai contar.

Lily não conseguiu esconder a cara de desagrado ao ouvir o Potter chamando Gina pelo apelido que era dela.

Todos estavam próximos a ruiva mais nova, então ela começou a relação das humilhações que o Sonserino já havia passado na escola.

- Vamos ver, ele já levou um tapa na cara da Mione. –todos olharam a castanha que ficou da cor de um tomate, e exclamou:

- O quê? Ele mereceu! Não é Harry?

- Com certeza! –respondeu o garoto de olhos verdes

- Ele já levou uma patada de um Hipogrifo, na aula de Criaturas Mágicas –continuou a narração – Já ficou sem calças apavorado próximo a casa dos gritos.

- Mas, como isso foi acontecer? –perguntou Lily imaginando a cena

- O Harry estava debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, e chegou bem na hora que a Doninha estava perturbando eu e a Mione. –respondeu Rony

Pontas, Almofadinhas e Aluado, cumprimentaram Harry, pela idéia original, já que, eles nunca tinham pensado em fazer isso com o seboso. Lily não conseguiu se manter séria, por muito tempo, durante essa cena, embora, tenha mostrado desagrado, por Harry ter feito uma brincadeira desse tipo.

- Ah! Têm mais umas coisas que aconteceram o ano passado –começou Rony – Ele levou uma surra do Harry e um dos gêmeos, depois de um jogo de quadribol. Ficou detonado o coitado! E, no expresso de volta pra casa, recebeu tantos feitiços diferentes, de nós e alguns de nossos amigos, que ficou irreconhecível. A mãe dele veio nos ameaçar depois disso.

- Harry, você deu uma surra nele, quer dizer duelo de trouxas? –pediu o seu padrinho

O moreno de olhos verdes ficou corado, e desviando o olhar de sua mãe, apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando que sim.

- É isso ai garoto. –disse Tiago dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Potter! Como assim, é isso ai?! Você fica incentivando ele a ter esse tipo de comportamento. Deve ter sido por isso mesmo, que ele agiu dessa forma! –falou Lily exaltada - Harry isso não é adequado, somos bruxos, temos varinhas, não precisamos surrar ninguém!

- Calma ruiva, tenho certeza, que se o garoto agiu dessa forma é porque teve bons motivos, não é mesmo Harry? –Lupin falou

- E se teve! –completou Rony respondendo para o lobisomem

Continuaram o caminho até o Salão Comunal conversando. Depois de um tempo, que haviam chegado, Black se levantou subitamente e exclamou:

- Marotos, dormitório, reunião!

Pontas e Aluado se levantaram prontamente, e foram se dirigindo para as escadas.

- Hei, garotos vocês não vem? –perguntou Almofadinhas para Rony e Harry

- Vamos sim. –respondeu Rony, puxando o amigo pelo braço para irem ao local da reunião.

-Bem, estamos reunidos aqui –começou Sirius

- Para fazer um plano, que vai nos trazer muita diversão durante a aula do Seboso. –terminou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto na cara

* * *

**N/A: **Oiê! Gente por favor, não me matem! Eu sei que faz um mês desde a última atualização. Mas, é que era o fim de trimestre eu estava fechando as notas da escola, para entregar. E, junto tinha a faculdade com alguns trabalhos e provas... Bem, resumindo não deu mesmo. Não precisam se preocupar, mesmo que eu demore para postar os capítulos eu não vou abandonar a fic! Prometo! E Promessa é dívida!

Bem, tá ai mais uma parte da história, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Mandem as opiniões ok? Como vocês viram eles já estão se conhecendo um pouco mais, e no próximo capítulo vem a primeira marotagem dessa turma. Não percam!!

Bjokas a todos, e valeu pelos coments e continuem comentando!

Cuca Malfoy


	6. Plano Maroto

Plano Maroto

A primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas aconteceria em dois dias. Sirius e Tiago tinham arquitetado um plano para aplicar no Seboso. Segundo eles, ele jamais se esqueceria dos Marotos. Se é, que algum dia, ele já conseguiu esquecer!

* * *

- Onde vocês estavam ontem à noite? –perguntou Mione, extremamente nervosa, a Harry e Rony, que acabavam de descer as escadas do salão comunal na companhia dos Marotos.

- No dormitório! –respondeu o ruivo prontamente

Hermione estreitou os olhos, e fuzilou o amigo com o olhar!

- Não minta Rony! Onde vocês estavam Harry?! E não me diga que era no dormitório – cortou o moreno, ao ver que ia confirmar a história do amigo - pois lá, com certeza, vocês não estavam!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? –retrucou o ruivo tentando não demonstrar nervosismo, por estar mentindo

- Por quê eu estive lá a procura de vocês!

- De repente foi a hora em que nós fomos dar uma passadinha no cozinha. –respondeu Sirius dando uma piscada discreta ao resto dos garotos

Mione os olhou pensativa, realmente, ela não tinha ido procurá-los na cozinha. Sua expressão suavizou, parece que engoliu essa desculpa.

- Mas, o que era tão importante que você tinha que falar com a gente ontem, que não poderia esperar até hoje de manhã? –perguntou Tiago, interrompendo seus pensamentos

- É a Gina! Ela teve que passar a noite na ala hospitalar!

- O QUÊ? – exclamou Rony- enquanto, Harry já havia saído correndo em direção a enfermaria, sem esperar nenhuma explicação de Hermione.

- HARRY! –gritou a castanha, mas ele a ignorou, precisa ver como ela estava. Não queria nem pensar o que poderia ter acontecido com sua pequena ruivinha. Se fosse algum ato de Voldemort? Não, não podia ser ele! Hogwarts era segura, ele não conseguiria fazer mal a nenhum dos alunos! Mas ele já havia feito mal a Gina uma vez, e se ele tivesse conseguido entrar, e se...

- Harry você está bem? –pediu Lily, ao ver o filho muito pálido, se aproximar correndo da ala hospitalar

- A Gina como ela está? –perguntou, sem responder a pergunta de sua mãe

A ruiva podia ver o desespero nos olhos do garoto. "Os olhos são a janela da alma"-pensou Lílian – E os olhos de Harry, sempre eram carregados de tristeza e mágoa. Mas, nesse momento, eles mostravam total desespero, medo... é isso mesmo, medo da perda de alguém querido. A garota não conseguiu conter o impulso, e puxou o futuro filho para um abraço apertado. O abraçou com muito carinho, queria poder tirar toda a dor e sofrimento que existia dentro dele. Harry não agüentou, e deixou que lágrimas silenciosas caíssem sobre sua face. Retribuiu o abraço de sua mãe escondendo seu rosto em seu pescoço. Era reconfortante estar ali, sentiu uma paz, que nunca havia sentindo antes lhe invadir o peito. Ficou alguns minutos abraçado, aquela bela ruiva, que, futuramente seria sua mãe. Quando, já se sentia mais calmo, foi se separando, lentamente, dela. Seu olhar ainda pedia respostas, Lily por fim falou:

- Ela está bem, apenas dormindo um pouco.

Harry entrou na enfermaria, e logo avistou uma cabeleira ruiva. Gina dormia serenamente. Se não fosse por estar na ala hospitalar, Harry diria que ela parecia muito bem. Sentou-se na cama de frente para ela. Acariciou levemente o rosto da ruiva, que se remexeu um pouco. Ao sentir aquele toque, a garota abriu os olhos. Reconheceria o toque calmo, e quente, daquele moreno sempre. Abriu lentamente, os olhos, e encontrou duas orbes verdes que a olhavam com muito carinho.

- Hei! –disse ela, calmamente, sentando-se na cama

Sem perder tempo, Harry a puxou para um abraço apertado, fazendo com que ela desse uma pequena risada.

- Acho que preciso fazer mais visitas a madame Ponfrey. Se for para receber esse tratamento pela manhã! –disse divertida ao namorado, que ainda a segurava firme em seus braços

- Gina, eu fiquei com medo –começou ele com a voz rouca, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse – de te perder, não sei o que faria se algo de ruim te acontecesse!

- Você nunca vai me perder Harry! Eu te amo! –as palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca, fazendo com que ela ficasse da cor de seus cabelos.

O moreno se separou alguns centímetros dela, fitou profundamemente seus olhos dizendo:

- Também te amo, pequena ruiva! – e capturou os lábios dela, num beijo que demonstrava, que o que eles acabaram de dizer um ao outro era verdadeiro. Um beijo, onde ambos podiam sentir a paixão e a necessidade de um estar sempre com o outro.

- Tsc tsc, Pontas acho que você deve ter uma conversa com seu filho logo, ou acabará conhecendo seus netos, por aqui! –falou Sirius divertido, enquanto adentrava a enfermaria com os outros Marotos acompanhados de Rony, Hermione Tonks e Lily. E flagrava o beijo dos namorados. Os dois se separaram imediatamente, Harry conseguiu ficar da cor dos cabelos da namorada, que abriu um grande sorriso ao ver todos os amigos.

- Então ruivinha, vai nos explicar como conseguiu ter que passar a noite na enfermaria sem a nossa ajuda. –perguntou Tiago ignorando o comentário de seu melhor amigo. Sentou-se do outro lado da cama de Gina e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, o que fez uma outra ruiva bufar internamente.

- A culpa foi toda minha. - Pronuncio-se Tonks com um olhar culpado para Gina - Me desculpe! –falou pela centésima vez

- Que isso Tonks, já disse que acontece! –respondeu a menina, dando um sorriso reconfortante a auror, que se sentiu aliviada

- Tudo bem, as desculpas já foram pedidas, e já foram aceitas, será que alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu!? –perguntou Almofadinhas

Hermione se prontificou de contar a história a todos.

_**Flash Back: **_

No dormitório feminino Hermione e Lily, conversavam animadas sobre Aritmancia. Tonks afofava com todas as suas forças o mini pufe de Gina. Até que o bichinho se irritou, e pulou escapando do colo em que estava sendo quase assassinado!

- Pega ele, PEGA! –gritou Tonks. Deixar um mini pufe solto em Hogwarts, com todas as corujas que existem na escola, não era nada sábio.

A confusão tava armada. Lily, Mione, Tonks e Gina que acabara de sair do banheiro, estavam correndo que nem umas loucas no quarto querendo pegar o bichinho maluco, que por sinal era muito rápido. Passou pelo meio das pernas de Hermione a fazendo cair sentada no chão, enquanto as outras três riam da cena. Lily tentou agarrar o bicho, quando ele passou a sua frente, se jogando sobre ele, mas o resultado foi uma ruiva estirada no chão, arrancando mais gargalhadas das outras amigas. Por fim, Tonks saiu correndo em direção a ele, mas desastrada como é, tropeçou no tapete do dormitório. Perdeu o equilíbrio e saiu cambaleando em direção a mesa de cabeceira. Gina viu que a garota ia dar uma bela cabeçada na quina da mesinha e tentou puxá-la. Mas, aconteceu que usou muita força, fazendo com que a Auror caísse sobre ela, e ela caiu em cima de seu braço que quebrou na hora. Mesma hora, em que se esborrachou no chão Mione acabara de pegar o mini pufe, e o colocar na gaiola.

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! – os marotos não conseguiam parar de rir da cena, que acabavam de visualizar em suas mentes. Uma Hermione caindo de bunda no chão, e uma Lily caindo de cara nele! – Hahahahahahahahaha!

- Não vejo graça nenhuma POTTER! –emburrou-se Lily cruzando os braços

- Nem eu! –exclamou Hermione

- Mas, nós sim e muita! –completou Rony ainda não se agüentando de tanto rir

* * *

Na noite anterior a aula de DCATS, os marotos, juntamente com Harry e Rony, discutiam os detalhes finais do plano contra o Seboso, no salão comunal.

- Pequeno detalhe, pequeno detalhe! Como você esqueceu esse pequeno detalhe Almofadinhas!

- Pera aí, Pontas! Não fui só eu que esqueci esse pequeno detalhe não! Você também não lembrou desse pequeno detalhe.

- Mas do que é que vocês estão falando? –perguntou Lupin já estressado com a discussão dos amigos.

- É que temos de dar um jeito de colocar a poção no suco de abóbora do Seboso amanhã no café da manhã! –respondeu Sirius com cara de cachorro abandonado

- No café da manhã! No suco de abóbora do Snape! –Vocês estão loucos! –exclamou Rony

- Só pode! -concordou Harry

- Mas, não é impossível, falou uma voz doce que vinha acompanhada de um perfume floral

- Hei ruiva desde que hora você tá ai? –perguntou Sirius receoso, ainda bem que não era a ruiva Lily, pois se não, eles já estariam surdos

- Desde, poção durante o café da manhã, no suco de abóbora do professor Snape.

Harry e Rony abriram grandes sorrisos, Gina era uma ótima estrategista, não fora desperdício as horas que ela passara em companhia de Fred e Jorge.

- Eu tenho um plano! –disse simplesmente com o um sorriso maroto

- Você vai nos ajudar? –pediu Black espantado

- Claro, a não ser que vocês não queiram a ajuda de uma menina inocente como eu!

- Ha! Inocente! Tá bom! –resmungou Rony

Todos olharam espantados para ele, que disse:

- O quê? Vocês não cresceram com ela, ela é uma peste criativa! Isso sim!

- Obrigada! -respondeu a ruiva com um largo sorriso

- Mas onde tá a Lily? –pediu Tiago receoso

- Jantando com os outros, vim ver porque da demora de vocês. E ai, posso falar o meu plano ou não?

- Manda! -disse Aluado

- Parece que nosso monitor está muito animado! –riu Sirius

- Antes de ser monitor, sou um maroto Almofadinhas. –respondeu Remo fechando a cara

- Bem então... –começou Gina

* * *

_**No café da manhã:**_

Todos acordaram bastante cedo, para por o plano de Gina em prática. Os marotos ficaram deslumbrados com a mente da garota, e disseram que ela seria uma Marota Honorária!

As garotas já esperavam os meninos no salão comunal, para desceram e tomar o café da manhã.

- Madrugaram hoje heim! –falou Hermione

- O que vocês estão aprontando Potter? –perguntou Lily o examinando com seus grandes olhos verdes

- Bom dia pra você também, minha ruivinha!

- É Evans, Potter! Não sou, e nunca serei sua ruivinha!

- Você tem certeza Evans, afinal eu não fiz o Harry sozinho! –retrucou Tiago com um sorriso debochado no rosto

- Estou morrendo de fome! –falou Black, pegando a mão da ruiva esquentada, já se dirigindo a porta do salão comunal a fim de evitar a discussão dos amigos

Na porta do Salão Principal os garotos começaram a colocar seu plano em prática.

- Droga, esqueci minha varinha! –falou Rony – Vou voltar pra pegá-la.

- Vou com você! –disse Harry que estava de mãos dadas com Gina. Virou com o amigo, puxando a namorada junto

- Merlim, quando o Rony vai aprender a ser mais responsável! –resmungava Mione para Lily, que abria um pequeno sorriso, enquanto se sentavam a mesa da Grifinória

Harry, Rony e Gina estavam escondidos atrás de uma tapeçaria a espera do professor Snape. Assim que ele apareceu, era a parte da Gina. Ela devia atrasar o professor, para que os marotos colocassem a poção no suco dele.

- Professor! –exclamou ela inocentemente

Snape a encarou com seus olhos negros, amarrou a cara e disse:

- Senhorita Wesley.

- É que eu queria perguntar uma coisa. –fez uma cara de anjinho, digna de Fred e Jorge

- Sim. –respondeu ele seco

Enquanto Snape era distraído por Gina, Harry e Rony saíram em baixo da capa de invisibilidade, e foram a um corredor próximo ao do Salão Principal. Objetivo jogar umas 15 bombas de bosta ao mesmo tempo para fazer barulho. E qual não foi a felicidade dos dois, ao ver Malfoy e sua trupe se aproximando por esse mesmo corredor.

- Agora! –disse o moreno, quando o loiro se aproximava

BUM!!

Ouviu-se um barulhão do Salão Principal, e os berros do Malfoy dizendo que o maldito, brincalhão, já estava com seus dias contados, ou ele não se chamava Draco Malfoy.

Snape, saiu a passos largos em direção ao barulho, deixando Gina falando sozinha.

No Salão Principal, todos os alunos e professores presentes, desviaram sua atenção para a porta, tentando ver o que poderia ter acontecido.

Essa foi a deixa para que os marotos através de um Vingardiun Leviossa, derramassem uma poção na taça do Seboso. O que fizeram com sucesso!

Depois da confusão, todos voltaram a tomar seu café da manhã. Rony, Harry e Gina, sentaram-se com os outros explicando as meninas, que uns loucos haviam jogado umas 15 bombas de bosta no Malfoy e companhia, elas e os marotos caíram na gargalhada!

Todos os participantes do plano não conseguiram esconder um enorme sorriso, quando Snape, muito carrancudo, entrou no salão, e sentou-se em seu lugar tomando um grande gole de seu suco de abóbora.

- Vamos indo para a aula? –perguntou Hermione se levantando

- Qual é a nossa primeira aula? –indagou Sirius com a maior cara de pau

- DCATS. –falou Lily

- Vamos! –disseram todos os meninos, com um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes, e muito maroto na cara!

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

****N/A: **e ai caros leitores gostaram? Tenho que dizer que me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo. E estou me divertindo muito com as idéias para o próximo, acho que não vai demorar tanto para sair...

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic e deixando os comentários ( espero que continuem deixando, eles estimulam bastante essa "autora" ). E agradecer quem está lendo e não comentando também! Obrigado por acompanharem a fic!

**Agradecimentos especiais e um beijão estalado na bochecha para: **

**Thaty**** e ****M.M. Juice**


	7. Plano Maroto em Ação

Plano Maroto em Ação

- Psiu! Pontas, ôh Pontas! –sussurrou Sirius que estava sentado atrás de Tiago

- Que é Almofadinhas?

- O que aconteceu? –indagou o moreno de olhos azuis

- Não sei, acho que não devíamos ter trocado a ararambóia, por arambó. –respondeu Potter, observando o professor que passava entre os alunos, verificando o desempenho deles no feitiço escudo, que deveriam estar mentalizando e projetando ao redor do corpo

- Não tem nada a ver! –se intrometeu Lupin, que estava sentado ao lado de Tiago – Uma equivale à outra, vocês é que não devem ter seguido as instruções corretamente!

- Infâmia! –retrucou Black –Preparei a poção exatamente como mandava a receita!

- Então o que houve, já estamos na metade da aula e nada aconteceu! –retorquiu Remo, virando-se para trás, para encarar o amigo cachorro

- Vejo que os senhores Letter, Bustter e Preston (no caso Lupin, Black e Potter), se acham muito superiores aos meus outros alunos, para estarem fofocando durante a minha aula, ao invés, de estarem praticando o feitiço que pedi! –falou Snape cinicamente, com a voz carregada de ódio e rancor – Trinta pontos a menos, para a Grifinória. – Sua boca ficou crispada e os olhos cintilaram. Tiago poderia jurar, que ele estava esboçando um sorriso.

- Cuidado senhor Potter –continuou o professor, aproximando-se de Harry – Ou vai acabar perdendo o seu cargo de celebridade para...

Antes de conseguir terminar a frase, Snape colocou as mãos na garganta, parecia que alguém invisível o estava o sufocando. Ao mesmo tempo, seus cabelos ensebados, iam adquirindo um tom lilás fluorescente, se a sala ficasse sem nenhuma luz, somente a cor dos cabelos do professor iria bastar para manter a sala, totalmente, iluminada! Todos alunos estavam boquiabertos com a cena que viam. Não sabiam se riam, se ajudavam o professor, que parecia estar sendo esganado, ou se continuavam a agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Afinal de contas, era com Severo Snape que eles estavam lidando.

- Professor, o senhor está se sentindo bem? –perguntou Pansy, no momento em que os cabelos dele iam mudando, para um verde ácido, logo após para um laranja, rosa, amarelo, azul. Ele estava parecendo um pisca-pisca de árvore de Natal.

- É obvio que –começou o homem, mas tapou ligeiramente sua boca com as mãos, pois a voz que saiu, definitivamente, não era a voz dele. Era uma voz aguda, irritante, e ao mesmo tempo, muito, muito esquisita e engraçada.

Nesse momento, nenhum aluno mais, exceção alguns Sonserinos, conseguiam se segurar, estavam todos gargalhando.

- Professor? –insistiu a garota

- Acho que devo lavar meus cabelos, faz um ano que não os coloco na água. –Falou Snape tentando refrear a boca com as mãos

- Hahahaha faça hahahahahaha perguntas hahahahahaha pra ele – falou Tiago para Sirius

- Como? –perguntou o moreno se acabando de rir

- A Grifinória é a melhor casa. –novamente falou ranhoso, com aquela voz finíssima e cabelos arco-íris, ao ouvir a pergunta de Black

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – toda a sala estava rindo da voz e do novo visual do professor de defesa. Até mesmo Lily e Mione não se agüentaram ao o ouvirem falar.

- Mas que barulheira é essa? – pediu a prof. Minerva abrindo a porta da sala, ao avistar Snape, empalideceu

- Potter é meu aluno predileto! –respondeu o homem que não conseguia segurar a língua quando lhe era feita uma pergunta. Se olhar matasse os alunos daquela sala estariam todos caídos ao chão. O olhar do professor era puro ódio, seus olhos pareciam que iam saltar fora das órbitas.

- Venha Severo, devemos falar com a enfermeira imediatamente. –falou a professora de transfiguração, lançando um olhar fulminante aos marotos, que eram os alunos que estavam rindo mais alto do acontecido!

- Você tem um bom xampu para me emprestar? –ainda ouviram o professor perguntar quando estava sendo puxado para fora da sala pela vice-diretora de Hogwarts.

- Hahahahahahahaha...hahahahahahahaha...hahahahahahahahaha!!

Os marotos, Harry e Rony, não conseguiam parar de rir da cena que acabaram de presenciar. Enquanto os outros alunos deixavam a sala. Rony estava atirado no chão, literalmente, rolando de rir, Sirius segurava sua barriga, estava sentindo fortes dores no abdômen, pelo tanto de gargalhadas que havia dado. Harry estava do mesmo modo, escorado na mesa em que estavam sentados Tiago e Remo no mesmo estado!

- POTTER! –gritou uma ruiva fora de si, a cor de sua cara puxava para um vinho, tamanha era a raiva que estava sentindo. Vinha em direção aos garotos acompanhada por Tonks e Hermione. As risadas cessaram imediatamente. – EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA APRONTANDO ALGUMA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NUNCA VAI CRESCER?! QUAL É A GRAÇA DE FICAR HUMILHANDO OS OUTROS? AH... É MESMO, LEMBREI...! É PORQUE VOCÊ É O MAGNÍFICO POTTER! É PORQUE VOCÊ CONSEGUE NÃO É MESMO!? MAS DEIXA EU TE ESCLARECER UMAS COISINHAS, VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM MENININHO MIMADO, QUE ADORA CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO, OU MELHOR, ADORA SER O CENTRO DA ATENÇÃO, E PARA ISSO FAZ O QUE FOR PRECISO!

- Lily... –começou Tiago

- JÁ DISSE QUE PARA VOCÊ É EVANS! VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS EGOÍSTA, MIMADA, QUE CONHECI! TEM UM EGO ENORME, NÃO SE IMPORTA COM OS OUTROS! ACHO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO!

- Ruivinha, você sabe que isso não é verdade! Agora, se você aceitasse sair comigo... – falou com um belo sorriso no rosto, passando um de seus braços por cima dos ombros de Lily, dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

Agora, Lílian parecia que ia explodir. Se desvencilhou de Tiago o mais rápido que pode, lhe dando um belo empurrão!

- RRRRUUUIIIIII! SEU IDIOTA!! VOCÊ NÃO ESCUTOU NADA DO QUE EU FALEI NÃO É MESMO, POTTER!? –a ruiva teve de sair da sala, se ficasse mais um segundo perto do imbecil, iria acabar o matando, e iria mofar em Askaban!

- Acho melhor ir atrás dela! –comentou Mione, quando se recuperou da cena que acabava de presenciar. Saiu apressadamente atrás da amiga puxando Tonks pela mão.

- Hei, por que eu tenho que ir junto? –reclamou a auror

- Porque do jeito que ela está, se tentar matar alguém não sei se dou conta de a segurar sozinha! Vamos! –respondeu a castanha, já arrastando a amiga pela porta

- Pontas dessa vez você pegou pesado com a Lily! –falou Sirius

- Acho melhor você ficar uns dois dias sem aparecer na frente dela, ou deixar as brincadeiras de lado –comentou Lupin – Bem, na frente dela, pelo menos –acrescentou ao ver a cara de incrédulo de Tiago

- Verdade, ou vamos acabar presenciando um assassinato! –acrescentou Sirius, com um sorriso debochado no rosto

- Não é pra tanto, vocês vão ver, no almoço ela já vai estar implicando comigo de novo!

- Não é pra tanto, não é pra tanto, cara achei que ela iria te estrangular! –falou Rony – Por um lado você teve sorte de não crescer com eles Harry, você já estaria surdo, hoje em dia!

- RONY! – exclamou o moreno de olhos verdes, um tanto assustado

- Como é que é? –pediu Sirius, achando que não tinha ouvido direito, com um olhar questionador para o ruivo

- Nada, não é nada! –respondeu Harry puxando o amigo para a saída. – Vamos encontrar a Gina e contar tudo o que aconteceu, tenho certeza de que se eu me atrasar, ela sim me mata! –e saiu porta a fora com ele em seus calcanhares!

- Hei Harry espera! –pediu Tiago, mas em vão, o garoto saiu tão rápido, que parecia que tinha aparatado!

- Aluado, Almofadinhas vocês ouviram a mesma coisa que eu, não é? Que o garoto não foi criado com a gente?

- Foi exatamente isso que eu ouvi! –respondeu Black, enquanto Lupin apenas concordava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

A cara de Tiago não era a mesma marota de agora pouco. Embora, fosse estranho saber que tem um filho, e conhecer ele com a mesma idade que a sua, saber que ele não criou o garoto despertou algo estranho nele. Porque ele não criaria o próprio filho? Ainda mais, sendo dele e da sua amada Lily? O que poderia ter acontecido? Com certeza algo grave! Pois, jamais iria abandonar seu filho, poderia gostar de fazer umas brincadeiras, piadas e tal, mas daí a ser irresponsável a ponto de abandonar o Harry! Não, realmente, houve algo!

- Não se preocupe Pontas! Nós vamos descobrir o que aconteceu! – falou Almofadinhas, lhe dando tapinhas nas costas ao ver a cara de desgosto do seu melhor amigo

- Ou não somos os marotos! –completou Aluado

- É isso ai! Eu sabia que podia contar com vocês. –falou Tiago, já com seu famoso sorriso no rosto

O resto das aulas da manhã passaram de uma forma, um tanto estranha, Harry e Rony estavam evitando ficar a sós com os marotos, e parecia que Hermione estava muito brava com o ruivo por algum motivo. Lily, nem sequer olhou para qualquer um deles durante toda a manhã, sentando-se o mais longe possível dos garotos, na companhia de Tonks. À tarde os garotos só teriam duas aulas. As quais passaram voando.

* * *

Lily estava nos jardins sentada embaixo de uma árvore analisando o Lago Negro, estava encolhida abraçada nos próprios joelhos.

"_**Coração!  
Pára que se apaixonou  
Por alguém  
Que nunca te amou**_

_**Alguém que nunca  
Vai te amar...**_

_**Eu vou fazer promessas  
Para nunca mais amar  
Alguém que só  
Quer me vê sofrer  
Alguém que só  
Quer me vê chorar...**_

_**Preciso sair dessa  
Dessa de me apaixonar  
Por quem só  
Quer me fazer sofrer  
Por quem só  
Quer me fazer chorar...**_

_**É tão ruim  
Quando alguém  
Machuca a gente  
O coração fica doente  
Sem jeito até  
Prá conversar...**_

_**Dói demais!  
E só quem ama sabe e sente  
O que se passa em nossa mente  
Na hora de deixar rolar...**_

_**O amor!  
Às vezes só confunde a gente  
Não sei!  
Com você pode ser  
Bem diferente..."**_

_**(música adaptada do Rapazolla, Coração)  
**_

Sem que ela permitisse, as lágrimas insistiam em vir à beira de seus olhos. Como ela poderia sequer sentir alguma coisa por aquele infantil do Potter? Como ela permitiu que isso acontecesse? E logo por quem, por que meu Merlim, por que ele? Estou ficando louca, só pode, é a única razão que encontro!

- Lily? ... LILY!

- Aí, que susto! Precisa gritar desse jeito Remo? –perguntou, limpando discretamente os seus olhos

- Bom, depois que eu já te chamei algumas vezes, e você nem sequer ouviu...

- Posso sentar aqui com você? –pediu o lobisomem

- Claro, você sabe que adoro a sua companhia.

- Você está preocupada desde ontem, e estourou de uma forma legal hoje de manhã..., o que houve?

- Eu não sei como explicar Remo. Mas, o Harry ontem quando apareceu na enfermaria, procurando a Gina ele não estava só preocupado. Ele estava com..., com medo, pavor de que algo tivesse acontecido com ela. Realmente me preocupei com isso. Parece que ele tem medo demais de perder as pessoas que ama. Tem algo estranho ai! Tem algo estranho com ele! E eu vou ter que descobrir o que é?

- Bom, então bem vinda ao grupo.

- Por que, o que houve?

Lupin contou sobre o que Rony disse, depois que ela saiu da sala.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada em toda a história que o diretor nos contou! –comentou Lily – E tive certeza, quando pediu para que não fizéssemos perguntas, lembra?

- Huhum.

- Então, quando começamos as investigações?

-Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Lílian Evans vai se unir ao marotos? É isso mesmo?

- Desde quando você está ai Sirius? – perguntou Lily se virando para trás, e dando de cara com o moreno de olhos azuis, sentado um pouco afastado entre ela e Remo

- Desde a parte que o Remo falou do ruivinho... Mas, então eu ouvi direito? A certinha Lily vai se unir aos marotos para quebrar algumas regras impostas pelo próprio Dumbledore?

- Se é por uma boa causa, e com certeza é... Vou mesmo! Afinal, o que é a vida sem um pouco de aventura? –disse esta última frase na perfeita imitação de um certo maroto de óculos. Fazendo com que os outros dois caíssem na gargalhada.

_

* * *

_**N/A: **Bem gente mais um capítulo então. Espero que gostem dele! Desculpem pela demora ok?? Estava ocupada com a faculdade e o trabalho, e realmente, não deu para escrever. E semana passada o lançamento do livro em português! Ninguém é de ferro né?? Eu tive de ler o livro!

Espero que comentem dêem sugestões e opiniões ok?

**Bjões especiais para: **

**Camy Horvath**

**Gika Black**

**M.M. Juice**

**Bella D. Potter**


	8. Conseqüências

Conseqüências

**Escritório do Diretor **

**( Logo depois do ocorrido ) **

- Inaceitável! Dumbledore, isso é inaceitável! –a frase foi dita com uma falsa calma, que arrepiaria qualquer um que ouvisse

- Severo eu sei que não posso pedir que você esqueça algumas coisas do passado... – dizia calmamente o diretor sem se deixar abalar pelo tom de frieza utilizado por seu professor de DCAT - Mas você tem que compreender que...

- Compreender?! Compreender?! Não há nada que eu já não tenha compreendido...! Dumbledore, Tiago Potter... –nome que foi dito com tamanho desprezo, raiva e rancor claros na voz - Não perdeu a chance de me humilhar perante a minha classe inteira, juntamente com seus amiguinhos Black –sobrenome cuspido com nojo, deixando ainda seu olhar, se é que era possível, mais raivoso - ...e aquele maldito lobisomem Lupin!

- Severo! –o chamado do diretor foi calmo, mas dera um olhar de desagrado, e ao mesmo tempo, paternal ao homem que o fitava friamente

- Ainda por cima, como se não bastasse um, o outro Potter... – os olhos faiscaram, pela lembrança que invadiu sua mente - Arrogante e presunçoso como o pai ajudou com todo o planejamento, inclusive o Sr. e a Srta. Wesley faziam parte desta armação!

- Severo como você pode saber que o Harry, o Sr. e a Srta. Wesley faziam parte disso?

- Você ainda tem alguma dúvida? Srta. Wesley me pedindo explicações no caminho para o Salão Principal. Bombas de bosta explodindo nos corredores em um dos melhores alunos de minha casa...

Severo Snape não era um homem que esqueceria os fatos facilmente, e claro que conseguiria ligar todos eles ocorridos durante a manhã, até a sua primeira aula.

- Só sei que é muito bom você manter esses pirralhos bem longe de mim Alvo, ou eu não responderei pelos meus atos, e é muito provável que não venhamos a ter anos de paz, pois talvez nem venhamos a conhecer o menino que sobreviveu, pois não terá nenhum Tiago Potter para ser seu pai!!

* * *

**Sala da Diretora da Casa da Grifinória**

**( Final da Tarde ) **

A professora Minerva encontrava-se sentada em sua escrivaninha. Seu corpo rígido, as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa. Tinha um olhar duro e impassível. Seus lábios estavam quase inexistentes, crispados um contra o outro. Sinal de que devia estar muito, muito, mas, muito brava mesmo.

Sentados a sua frente em total silêncio, encontravam-se os marotos, Lily, Tonks, Hermione, Rony e Harry.

Tiago Potter e Sirius Black não conseguiam tirar um sorrisinho de escárnio-debochado e satisfação em suas caras. Os olhos dos dois, simplesmente, brilhavam, como se estivessem ali para receber um grande elogio. Tamanha alegria não passou despercebida pela professora. Remo tinha certeza que quando ela olhou para os dois de relance, foram as suas caras de felicidade que contribuíram, ainda mais, para que seus lábios começassem a ficar sem o tom avermelhado, devido à falta de circulação que havia naquela região, pela pressão que exercia neles.

Ouviu-se batidas na porta, o que tirou todos de seus silenciosos pensamentos.

- Com licença professora, a senhora mandou me chamar? –perguntou uma menina extremamente ruiva, que perdeu o sorriso doce ao ver que os amigos encontravam-se todos ali

- Sim Srta. Wesley, sente-se por favor. –a voz da mulher saiu em um tom muito formal, demonstrando que o assunto a ser tratado não seria nada agradável

-T enho certeza de que todos sabem o motivo de terem sidos chamados aqui! –começou encarando profundamente os olhos de um por um

A sala continuou em um incômodo silêncio, como se a professora estivesse esperando uma resposta. Sendo que ela não veio, continuou:

- O professor Snape se recusa, terminantemente, em dar aulas para os senhores!

As caras de Sirius e Tiago já não demonstravam um sorrisinho discreto, e sim abriram um sorriso elegante, onde podiam mostrar todos os seus dentes. O que não durou muito tempo, pois Lily Evans fulminou os dois com seus olhos extremamente verdes. Olhar, que fez os dois desmancharem o sorriso, na mesma hora, em que seus olhos se cruzaram com os dela. Tiago poderia jurar que viu saltar faíscas deles.

Harry estava surpreso, e confessou para si mesmo, até um pouco alegre com aquela notícia.

-Mas professora... – começou Mione pálida por saber que não assistiriam mais as aulas de DCAT

- Um minuto Srta. Granger, me deixe terminar! Realmente estou decepcionada com tal atitude de vocês. Ainda por ter três monitores da minha casa envolvidos nessa maluquice sem fundamentos!

Falou encarando a fundo os olhos de Rony, que ficou da cor de seus cabelos, Lupin, que abaixou o olhar para suas mãos e Hermione, que fazia cara de incrédula, por estar ouvindo tamanha acusação, já que não tinha feito coisa alguma.

- A partir de agora vocês estão suspensos de cursar as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. –fez um gesto impaciente de "espere um pouco" com as mãos, ao perceber que Mione e Lily já estavam prontas para contra argumentar. – Vocês só serão bem vindos as aulas para prestar os exames.

- Mas professora, as meninas não tiveram nada a ver com isso! –pronunciou-se Harry encarando os olhos da diretora da Grifinória, ao ver que as duas estavam preocupadas

- Sr. Potter me poupe os detalhes dessa loucura que vocês aprontaram! Não estou procurando os culpados e nem os inocentes! O caso é que o professor Snape não está aberto a negociações, é isso, ou ele se recusa, totalmente, a continuar dando aulas nesta escola. E o senhor sabe muito bem, que não é nada fácil achar alguém para ocupar este cargo!

- Professora mas como vamos fazer? O ano que vem tem os NIENS e essa matéria é essencial para as carreiras que escolhemos. –falou Hermione insegura por a estar contrariando – Isso não pode acontecer, nós temos o direito de cursar essa matéria!

- Srta. Granger eu se fosse você, me sentiria muito feliz por poder continuar aqui na escola e cursar o resto das matérias!

Com essa resposta calou-se de súbito poderiam ter sido expulsos! Mas é claro que poderiam, afinal, eles não fizeram uma brincadeira de mau gosto com um colega, e sim humilharam, na frente de uma turma inteira, um professor!

Lily se remexeu inquieta na cadeira. POTTER! Ia ter que ter uma conversa muito séria com ele! Quase fez com que Harry e seus amigos fossem expulsos de Hogwarts, por causa de uma rixa estúpida com Snape! Quando será que ele vai crescer?! –pensou indignada – Isto é... se por acaso, algum dia, ele vai crescer!

Era incrível como Rony conseguia ir do vermelho ao branco tão rapidamente. Se fosse expulso da escola sua mãe não o perdoaria.

- Mas como essa matéria é essencial para as futuras carreiras de vocês... –continuou Minerva dando uma olhada para Granger - Terão aulas depois do jantar todas as Sextas–Feiras referente a matéria que vocês deveriam estar estudando em sala de aula, sendo que a sua professora voluntária será a Tonks.

Todos olharam para a auror que piscou um olho e lhes deu um sorriso reconfortante de volta!

- Creio que a Srta Wesley conseguirá acompanhar o nível do sexto ano, já que o ano passado teve bastante preparação do quinto ano, na Armada! –afirmou a diretora encarando a ruiva mais nova

- Claro professora! –respondeu Gina com um sorriso calmo pronunciando-se pela primeira vez.

A ruivinha continuava com a face séria, e ao mesmo tempo meiga de sempre. O que dava a impressão aos marotos e presentes nessa pequena "reunião", que não estava nenhum pouco preocupada com a conversa que se desenrolava. Sendo que isso era a mais pura verdade. Seguia o lema dos gêmeos: "o que vale é a diversão, se temos que pagar por isso, que assim seja!"

-A gora vamos falar da punição de vocês. –pronunciou-se a diretora

- Punição? Ficar sem assistir as aulas do professor titular da escola já não é punição o suficiente?

Com essa pergunta Mione conseguiu ganhar um olhar de "Você está louca que isso é uma punição, isso é uma benção!" dos marotos juntamente com Rony e Harry.

- Como ao que parece as detenções não curtem nenhum efeito sobre vocês, os Srs. Potter e Wesley e também a Srta. Wesley estão suspensos do próximo jogo de quadribol.

- O QUÊ? –pediram os três juntos se levantando das cadeiras, e falando todos ao mesmo tempo...

A diretora da casa dos leões lhes lançou um olhar ríspido fazendo eles se calarem e sentarem com a mesma rapidez em que se puseram de pé e a falar.

-Mas o time vai ficar desfalcado sem o capitão que também é o apanhador, o goleiro e uma artilheira! Nós vamos perder o jogo não temos reservas para todos esses postos! –falou Rony engolindo em seco apavorado

- Isso o seu capitão vai ter que dar um jeito Sr. Wesley! -ralhou Minerva com a voz dura

Harry não conseguiu disfarçar um meio sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios, sabia muito bem, quem iria convocar para esses postos. Pontas, Almofadinhas e Aluado tiveram o mesmo pensamento.

- Mas professora se perdemos o jogo podemos até não conseguir chegar as finais! –falou Gina deixando transparecer que ficou decepcionada em não poder jogar

- Essa situação também me deixa muito triste Srta. Wesley, me acostumei com a taça enfeitando a minha sala, e realmente, não gostaria de ter que me desfazer dela! Porém, vocês não me deixaram outra alternativa, não é mesmo? –comentou a professora com desgosto

- Mas, mas... –Rony ficou muito vermelho, e optou por não continuar falando, sabia que estaria travando uma batalha perdida discutindo com a decisão tomada pela diretora de sua casa

Como se tivesse adivinhado, os pensamentos que se passavam pelas mentes marotas e de Harry, tomou novamente a palavra:

- Os senhores Black, Potter, Lupin e a senhorita Evans também estão inclusos nessa decisão: nada de quadribol!

Agora Harry sentia-se ligeiramente enjoado, como iria achar jogadores reservas para o time, treiná-los e ganhar o jogo contra a Corvinal? Teria de começar por a mente pra trabalhar imediatamente. Só de lembrar dos testes que já havia realizado ano passado sentia-se exausto.

- E para encerrar a questão...

- Ainda tem mais? –resmungou Sirius ao pé do ouvido de Remo e Tiago

- Hoje mesmo mandarei uma carta a seus familiares falando do ocorrido! Estão liberados.

* * *

Os nove caminhavam em silêncio pelos corredores da escola com o objetivo de alcançar o salão comunal de Grifinória. Na frente iam Harry e Gina de mãos dadas. Seguidos por Tonks, Ron e Mione, que pela cara não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com tudo que acabara de ouvir. Um pouco atrás vinha Lily sozinha, pois os marotos acharam prudente manter uma certa distância da ruiva, já que sua face estava praticamente da cor de seus cabelos, ou seja, estava prestes a explodir.

-Tô ferrado! –disse Rony quebrando o silêncio cobrindo o seu rosto com as mãos

Seu comentário despertou a atenção dos marotos e de Lily.

- Isso é bem feito! –soltou Hermione não se agüentando

- Harry pode ir providenciando os preparativos! –continuou o ruivo ignorando o comentário da amiga

- Preparativos? Que preparativos? –perguntou confuso o moreno

- Pro meu enterro! Dessa vez mamãe vai me matar!

- Não seja dramático Ronald! –intrometeu-se Gina – Se as coisas fossem assim como você tá falando já teríamos ido ao enterro de Fred e Jorge a muito tempo.

- Bem feito! –repetiu a castanha

- Mione eu sei que você ta brava, por não podermos mais assistir as aulas do professor Snape, mas por Merlim! São as aulas do Snape! Você se lembra? O diretor da Sonserina, que esta sempre procurando descontar pontos da Grifinória, ou melhor, pontos da gente! Pensa um pouquinho, tudo tem o seu lado bom! E acabamos não sendo expulsos!

- Francamente Ronald! CRESÇA! –saiu em disparada pelo corredor com o ruivo correndo atrás tentando amenizar a situação

- Ela ficou realmente chateada! –comentou Lupin

-Daqui a pouco ela esquece, depois que eu e o Ron pedirmos desculpas umas trezentas vezes! – falou Harry pensativo

- Mas os pais dela não vão ligar? –perguntou Tonks preocupada encarando o moreno

- No máximo vão mandar uma carta pedindo o que aconteceu. Eles conhecem a filha que tem!

- E você não está preocupado, Harry? –indagou Sirius casualmente

Uma sombra de tristeza atingiu os olhos verdes de Harry, mas disfarçou rapidamente, sem muito sucesso, pois a pergunta do maroto moreno era justamente para ver a reação do garoto.

Harry deu de ombros displicentemente, e colocou um sorrisinho em seus lábios. Sabia que poderiam avisar aos seus tios que ele se encontrava em estado de vida terminal, que nunca receberia uma resposta. Eles iriam comemorar a boa notícia!

Quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu, deparam-se com uma cena nada comum. Rony estava paralisado, olhando incrédulo para um ponto fixo em uma das mesinhas próxima a lareira. Mione tentava fazer ele se mover, ou falar alguma coisa, mas ele apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente querendo não acreditar no que estava vendo e resmungava:

- Por Merlim! Eu não acredito que ela fez isso comigo! Ai meu Merlim!

Ao chegarem mais perto puderam visualizar um pergaminho preto com selo prateado em cima da mesinha!

- Vai por mim... É melhor você abrir! –aconselhou Tiago ao ver que aquilo na realidade era um berrador

- Experiência própria não é mesmo Potter? –perguntou Lily sarcástica

- Não dá, ele já tentou abrir, mas não conseguiu. –interrompeu Hermione, antes que os dois começassem a discutir

Gina se aproximou para pegá-lo, começou a vibrar, e em instantes se abriu, e os gritos da Sra. Wesley preencheram o salão comunal:

- RONALD E GINA WESLEY, AONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM COM A CABEÇA PRA APRONTAR UMA COISA DESSAS COM UM PROFESSOR! DEÊM-SE POR SATISFEITOS POR EU NÃO PODER IR ATÉ AI, JÁ QUE ESTOU OCUPADA COM ALGUNS ASSUNTOS DE DUMBLEDORE! POIS EU IRIA HOJE MESMO TIRAR SATISFAÇÕES COM VOCÊS! JÁ NÃO ME CHEGA ANOS DE CARTAS RECEBIDAS E PREOCUPAÇÕES POR CAUSA DO FRED E DO JORGE. ACHEI QUE FINALMENTE TERIA PAZ, MAS NÃO!! RONALD VOCÊ NÃO PODERIA FICAR PARA TRÁS DOS SEUS IRMÃOS QUE EXPLODIRAM A ESCOLA NÃO É?! E AINDA POR CIMA, INFLUENCIANDO A SUA IMRMÃ MAIS NOVA! VOCÊ DEVERIA LHE DAR O EXEMPLO!! FIQUEM OS DOIS SABENDO QUE SE SAÍREM MAIS UM DEDINHO DA LINHA, UM DEDINHO QUE FOR, VOLTARÃO PRA TOCA E TERMINARÃO SEUS ESTUDOS TRANCADOS NO QUARTO! NÓS NOS ACERTAREMOS NO NATAL. E Harry querido, o esperamos para passar o Natal conosco! É claro que você também pode vir se quiser Hermione! E por favor, veja se consegue por um pouco de juízo nessa cabeça oca do Rony! Até o Natal!

- Foi mal cara! –disse Sirius dando tapinhas nas costas de Rony para tentar tirá-lo do torpor que se encontrava

- Mas veja pelo lado bom, não tinha ninguém além de nós aqui para ouvir os berros! – tentou animá-lo Tiago

- POTTER! –gritou Lily já não mais conseguindo se controlar

- Lily, eu...

- EVANS!!

- Evans, eu... eu não pensei nas conseqüências

- ESSE É O SEU PROBLEMA POTTER!! VOCÊ NUNCA PENSA!

_"Não se pode fazer nada, em nenhum momento, em nenhum lugar  
Sem pensar antes  
Pois há conseqüências_

_Escolhas são feitas com facilidade  
Às vezes difíceis de desfazer  
Mas é o preço que se paga por viver  
Tudo fica escuro quando seus olhos estão fechados  
Esquerda ou direita na bifurcação?  
Brincando com uma bomba que vai explodir  
Ações são dominós_

_Não se pode fazer nada, em nenhum momento, em nenhum lugar  
Sem pensar antes  
Pois há conseqüências, não há como contorná-las  
Não se pode fazer nada, em nenhum momento, em nenhum lugar  
Sem pensar antes  
Pois há conseqüências_

_Tomar decisões parece chato  
Mas não dá pra ignorá-las  
Quando você vai decidir sobre sua vida  
"Aproveite o momento", mas o momento passa  
"Crie sua própria verdade", isso é pura mentira  
Você tenta sair na frente e sua vida fica pra trás_

_Pra cima ou pra baixo, rápido ou devagar  
Só o que sei é o que o bumerangue vai voltar  
Pra mão de quem o jogou"#_

- QUANDO É QUE VOCÊ VAI CRESCER?! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE QUE PODERIA TER ARRUINADO A VIDA ESCOLAR DELES SE FOSSEM EXPULSOS?!

- Eu percebi... Isso não vai mais acontecer, me desculpe. –respondeu com um sorriso encabulado, passando as mão pelo cabelo nervosamente

Essa resposta a deixou atônita e sem palavras. Nada de: "que isso ruivinha, um pouco de diversão não faz mal a ninguém" ou então "não seja tão drástica Lily, no fim, nada aconteceu" ou melhor "ok... mas pode confessar, você achou muito engraçado, não é?"

- Lily não culpe só o Pontas por isso! Todos fomos inconseqüentes! –falou Remo aproveitando o silêncio da amiga para apaziguar as coisas.

As palavras de Lupin não foram ouvidas, já que ela tinha perdido a linha quando ouviu Tiago Potter lhe dizendo que estava certa, e ainda por cima, lhe pediu desculpas. Sentou-se quietamente no sofá perdida com seus pensamentos. Gesto esse que deixou todos na sala espantados.

"Por Merlim! O que deu nele? Isso só pode ser um sonho! Não acredito que o Tia.. Potter disse o que disse? Será que eu ouvi errado? Não eu tenho certeza que ele concordou e me pediu desculpas! Não, não!! Ele deve ter feito isso só pra me acalmar. Ou talvez, ele tenha ficado preocupado por ter metido o Harry e os amigos em encrenca. Será? Por Merlim, o plano de Tiago pra me enlouquecer já está dando resultados... Estou até considerando que Potter está arrependido de uma de suas marotagens! ..."

- LILY EVANS!

Deu um pulo do sofá assustada.

- Sirius! Não precisa gritar desse jeito!

- Mas é a terceira vez que estou tentando ganhar a sua atenção!

- Agora que ganhou o que é?

- Vamos jantar? Os outros já foram. O que aconteceu com você? Por que está sorrindo dessa maneira? Meu Merlim! Lily Evans, ruiva poderosa sabe sorrir!

- Pode ir parando! –disse fechando a cara – Eu só estou feliz, por ser a hora do jantar estou morrendo de fome!

- Pra mim essa felicidade tem outro nome: Tiago Potter!

- SIRIUS BLACK! VOLTE JÁ AQUI! – gritava no meio do corredor correndo atrás de um moreno de olhos azuis profundos, que saiu em disparada, após sua última frase, para o Salão Principal

_

* * *

# Música Consequences (tradução) do grupo Considering Lily_

**N/A: **Primeiro gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic! Então muito obrigada!!

Segundo gostaria de pedir que, por favor, não me matem pela demora na atualização!! Estava passando por uma fase sem criatividade! Mas ela voltou agora, espero eu...

Prometo que o próximo sai logo, pois já tenho ele meio que elaborado!

Espero realmente comentários ok?? Dicas, sugestões, o que gostou ou não!! O que devo melhorar... Essas coisas do tipo!!

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

Beijão estalado na bochecha, do fundo do coração e muito obrigada pelos coments para:

**_Nahh_**

**_Ceci Potter_**

**_Bella D. Potter_**

**_Sophia.DiLUA_**

Vocês me deixaram muito feliz, continuem comentando ok??

E muito obrigada vocês que adicionaram a minha fic aos seus favoritos, me deixaram radiante de alegria, beijão estalado em cada bochecha!! Para:

**_Bella D. Potter_**

**_Bruna B. T. Black_**

**_Camy Horvath_**

**_Ceci Potter_**

**_Fefa Black_**

**_Fla Weasley Malfoy_**

**_Karen Pads_**

**_Lility_**

**_M.M. Juice_**

**_Mah e Tha_**

**_Marcy Black_**

**_Mathew Potter Malfoy_**

**_Nahh_**

**_Sophia.DiLUA_**

**_Thaty _**

**_Thaty de Leo_**

**_Trisk-chan_**

**_Yuufu_**

**_marycena_**

Bjokas e até mais!!

Cuca Malfoy


	9. Só Um Pouco de Um Dia Qualquer

Só Um Pouco de Um Dia Qualquer

- Ah... qual é Hermione!? Você vai ficar sem falar com a gente é? –perguntou Rony, sentando-se ao lado da amiga na mesa da Grifinória

- Por Merlim! Quantas vezes nós vamos ter que nos desculpar? –replicou quando não obteve resposta alguma da castanha que olhava fixamente para um pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa

- Rony! –interferiu Gina, percebendo que o irmão iria tentar falar novamente – Você não tá vendo que ela está lendo?! Duvido até, que tenha ouvido você falando...

- Outra carta do Vitinho... é? –desdenhou baixinho o ruivo, ganhando um sorriso divertido de Harry sentado a sua frente

- Não Ronald dos meus pais! E respondendo a sua pergunta... não tenho, outra opção, se não voltar a falar com você!

- E posso saber por que não?

- Porque, você não vai parar de encher até que eu fale!

- O que dizia a carta de seus pais? –indagou Harry, tentando evitar a discussão que se formava entre os dois amigos

- Nada de mais! Só querem saber o que aconteceu, de verdade, pra ter sido suspensa de uma aula. Pediram para que isso não se repita de novo, pois pode acabar prejudicando os meus estudos...

- Aluado tem alguma coisa errada aqui! –falou Tiago sussurrando, prestando atenção a conversa dos garotos

- Que foi Pontas?

- Olha só... Os ruivos receberam um berrador, a monitora recebeu uma carta dos pais, e o Harry...

- Ele não parece nem um pouco preocupado, e não recebeu nem uma carta. –interrompeu Lupin

-Exatamente! Nem uma sequer. E é ai que tá o problema!

- Com certeza, a Lily já deveria ter surtado com a carta da professora Minerva, e você teria mandado os parabéns pra ele com algum presente?

- Mais ou menos por ai meu caro amigo Lobo. Não é estranho? Ele não receber nada?

- Vai ver vocês não acharam a carta ainda! –respondeu Remo dando de ombros – Ou, acharam e a Lily te matou...

- Rarrarraaa! Muito engraçado você Aluado! Mas que essa história está esquisita... está! Cadê o Sirius? Quero falar com ele sobre isso.

- Não sei no que o grande cachorro pulguento pode te ajudar mais que a minha hipótese de assassinato... -debochou o lobisomem – Ele ficou pra trás, trazer a Lily lembra?

Nesse momento, adentraram no Salão Principal duas pessoas:

Um garoto com seus dezesseis anos. Moreno de cabelos compridos e desgrenhados, que insistiam sempre em lhe cair pelos profundos olhos azuis, com uma cara amarrada. E uma ruiva que aparentava ter a mesma idade, vinha logo atrás. Diferentemente, do jovem rapaz, a moça trazia um sorriso estampado em sua face, fazendo com que seus olhos verdes brilhassem de satisfação como dois vaga-lumes. Encaminharam-se para a mesa da Grifinória juntando-se aos amigos que se encontravam sentados mais para o final da mesa, afastados dos demais colegas de casa.

Sirius Black sentou-se entre Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin, sendo que Lílian Evans sentou-se bem à frente do garoto que acompanhava, ficando entre Harry Potter e Ninfadora Tonks.

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? –perguntou Tiago, quando o amigo sentou-se ao seu lado sem fazer nem um estardalhasso. E isso não era nada comum... – Você tá se sentindo bem Almofadinhas?

Remo também já encarava o amigo de olhos azuis com curiosidade. Sirius apenas soltou um muxoxo irritado como resposta. Olhando fixamente para a ruiva a sua frente.

- Ele não vai te responder Potter! –comentou Lily radiante

- O quê? Almofadinhas o que deu em você?

O moreno apenas olhou o amigo com pesar balançando negativamente a cabeça. Estava fuzilando a ruiva com o olhar!

- O que você aprontou com ele Evans? –pediu o maroto olhando do moreno para a ruiva, que parecia muito satisfeita com o seu feito

- Digamos que ele vai aprender a não falar mais besteiras. –falou abrindo um grande sorriso

Tiago saiu de órbita. Não era sempre que a garota lhe dava um sorriso.

"Por Merlim! Como ela fica, ainda mais, linda quando sorri, seus olhos azeitonas ficam com um brilho mais intenso do que o normal!"-pensou o moreno de cabelos espetados

- Lily? –indagou Aluado com um meio sorriso nos lábios

- O quê? –respondeu com a maior cara de ingênua

- Qual o feitiço que você fez para deixar Sirius- escandaloso sou o centro das atenções- Black, calado?

"_Aluado, caro amigo, eu te amo! Sabia que você ia perceber na hora, o que é que tá acontecendo aqui!"_ –pensou o maroto de grandes olhos azuis, abrindo um pequeno sorriso encarando a ruiva

- Eu?? Não sei do que está falando Remo! Ele tava, agora pouco falando um monte de baboseiras pra mim! Apenas o aconselhei a não falar nada por..., hum... deixa eu ver...-consultou o relógio em seu pulso – Uns 45 minutos...

Olhou indignado para a amiga: _"Ah! Tá certo, não fez nada! Você tá andando muito com a gente ruivinha! E me acusar de falar baboseiras é? Por que ficou tão irritada então? Você vai ter que acabar cedendo e admitir que gosta do meu amigo Pontas! Não sei por que não quer enxergar isso!?"_

- Ah! Conta outra! O que você fez com ele Evans? –perguntou Tiago bastante desconfiado do sorriso que ela insistia em deixar nos lábios

"_Isso ai Pontas! Faz ela desfazer essa droga de feitiço!"_

- O Sirius não conseguiria ficar calado apenas porque você o aconselhou...

"_Esse é meu irmão! Me conhece melhor que qualquer um! Eu não ia seguir um conselho abacaxi como esse, e ficar 45 minutos em silêncio! Isso não faz parte da minha natureza!"_

- Sem falar uma besteira se quer por 5 minutos!

"_Hei"_ –olhou bravo para o amigo– _"Não falo besteira a toda hora! Eu gosto de fazer os outros rirem! Que crime há nisso? Sou um cara engraçado, oras!"_

- Lily? –perguntou, novamente, Remo a fitando com um olhar questionador

- Bem..., talvez ele esteja com a língua presa! –abriu, ainda mais, o sorriso, se é que isso era possível

- Calma Almofadinhas, nós já vamos cuidar disso! –Lupin falou, calmamente, apontando a varinha para o amigo, ao perceber que ele estava ficando corado, com certeza, estava nervoso, por não poder falar – _**Revertus!**_

- Lílian Evans, a partir de hoje é melhor você cuidar tudo o que come! Pois, qualquer hora vou deixar cair umas gotas de Verissateun na sua comida! E vamos ver quem está falando mentiras e baboseiras! Eu ou você! –disse Black estreitando os olhos para a amiga que engoliu em seco

- Está me ameaçando Black? –perguntou tentando disfarçar o frio que passou por seu corpo. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia falar se estivesse sob o efeito da poção da verdade...

- Não... de jeito nenhum ruiva! Isso não é uma ameaça, apenas um conselho! –comentou divertido, quando ela ficou um pouco pálida

- Pois você se atreva a colocar Verissateun na minha comida Sirius e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido! –sua coloração já estava mudando de tons pálidos, para ligeiramente avermelhados

Deu um grande sorriso maroto para a amiga, daqueles que faziam as garotas de Hogwarts suspirarem.

- Ok.

- Ok! Só isso... ok? –perguntou estranhando como concordou tão rapidamente

- Huhum!

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? –pediu Tiago

- Nada que te interesse Potter!

- Tem certeza que não interessa a ele Lily? –perguntou Sirius com a maior cara de pau, olhando divertido para a ruiva

- Black! A próxima coisa que eu vou inutilizar se você continuar falando asneiras está localizado bem mais pra baixo da sua boca...! –observou lançando um olhar raivoso ao moreno

- Não é nada que te interesse Pontas! –consertou sua fala tentando não demonstrar o pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça. Pois, se a Lily diz, a Lily cumpre! E isso ele sabia por experiência própria!

Depois do jantar, todos foram direto aos seus dormitórios. Afinal, aquele havia sido um dia e tanto com marotagens, detenções, cartas, berradores e "pessoas se comportando de maneira muito fora do comum..." pensava Lily acompanhando Potter subir as escadas do dormitório masculino, depois que todos se despediram.

* * *

A manhã pareceu passar de forma tranqüila para todos. Exceto para Gina, tinha a impressão que Harry estava distante. Não pode falar muito com o namorado durante o café da manhã. Havia sido convocado, logo que sentou a mesa da Grifinória, para ir ao escritório do diretor. Como eles não estão no mesmo ano não teve outra oportunidade de falar com o moreno de olhos verdes, até a hora do almoço, quando se encontraram.

- Harry eu queria... –começou a ruivinha

- E ai garoto! Vejo que você continua inteiro! –comentou Sirius interrompendo sentando-se à mesa com os amigos, inclusive Rony, Hermione e Tonks

Harry olhou o padrinho com uma expressão interrogativa.

- O que ele quer dizer Harry... –começou Lupin- é que você não parece ter levado um castigo muito severo.

- E por que ele deveria ter levado um castigo? –perguntou Mione

- Não foi isso que você ficou fazendo a manhã inteira na sala do diretor? Levando umas belas broncas da Lily e do Pontas? –pediu Sirius divertido encarando o afilhado

- Como eles poderiam estar dando uma bronca no Harry se passaram todas as aulas com nós! –exclamou Rony, que levou um cutucão de Hermione

- Não são esses Rony, quer dizer, são eles, mas... os atuais... Os pais de Harry! A Lily e o Tiago de hoje! –completou a castanha sem jeito, olhou severamente o ruivo, como se dissesse para não falar bobagens

- Eu não estava com eles. –respondeu Harry sério, uma sombra de tristeza passou por seus olhos. Será que, realmente, seus pais iriam até Hogwarts se tivessem recebido a carta da MacGonagol?

- Então, o que você ficou fazendo a manhã inteira com o diretor? –perguntou Tiago

- Eu, eu... eu estava...tendo...

- Aulas particulares com Dumbledore. –falou Gina cortando o namorado

- É isso..., aulas particulares.

- Mas isso não atrapalha o seu desempenho nas outras disciplinas? –perguntou Lílian achando muito esquisita aquela desculpa

- Não! Não são sempre no horário das outras disciplinas. Geralmente, são nas minhas horas vagas, mas como ele vai se ausentar por um tempo, e precisávamos... hã... rever uns itens ele me chamou hoje...

- E o que você, especificamente, estuda com o diretor? –perguntou Remo, com certa curiosidade

Harry não queria estar tendo essa conversa. Não gostava de ter que ficar inventando histórias para seus pais. Na oportunidade que estava tendo de conhecê-los, tinha que mentir a maior parte do tempo... Isso fazia que não se sentisse confortável para encará-los.

- História. –optou por falar, não era uma total mentira, já que estava estudando com Dumbledore, algumas partes da vida de Tom Riddle...

- Mas que... –começou Lily

- Vocês viram?! Nesse final de semana terá um passeio a Hogsmead. –interrompeu Mione percebendo que o amigo não queria mais tocar nesse assunto, e recebendo um sorriso grato do mesmo

- Será que vocês estão autorizados a ir? –indagou Rony encarando os Marotos

- E desde quando precisamos de autorização!? Somos os Marotos! Vamos a Hogsmead sempre que temos vontade e nunca precisamos de autorização! –falou Sirius com um sorriso debochado no rosto

- Você tem noção que está na frente de dois monitores? –questionou Hermione com ar severo

- Três... o Remo também é monitor, lembra Mione?! –respondeu o ruivo, abrindo um grande sorriso – Mas revejam direito os seus planos, algumas saídas com o passar dos anos foram bloqueadas, só tem uma que ainda funciona.

- Harry, eu queria falar com... –Gina tentava falar de novo com o namorado, mas parou subitamente olhando para algo além dele

Harry acompanhou a direção do olhar da menina e pode perceber David Simpson, um aluno do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa parado atrás de Tonks.

- Topper? –chamou o garoto

Todos os amigos da auror, direcionaram suas atenções ao bonito loiro de olhos castanhos esverdeados, com 1m e 85, que tentava chamar a atenção da garota sentada a sua frente

Como não obteve resposta, chamou novamente:

- Natty Topper...

Ninfadora continuava comendo perdida em seus pensamentos, coisa que fazia desde que chegou a Hogwarts. Harry podia jurar que tinha algo incomodando a amiga. Além disso, não estava habituada ao nome novo que Dumbledore havia lhe dado... Portanto, nem havia notado alguém lhe chamar.

Lily percebeu que a garota estava em outro mundo e lhe deu um cutucão com o cotovelo. Tonks levou um grande susto devido a atitude da ruiva. Deu um pulo para o lado quase derrubando a jarra de suco de abóbora, se não fosse por Remo teria caído e se espatifado no chão. Olhou inquisidoramente para Lily, esta lhe fez um sinal com o olhar que tinha alguém atrás dela. Virou-se imediatamente:

- Ah...! E ai... Você queria falar comigo? -perguntou sem jeito abrindo um pequeno sorriso

- Olá, sou David. –estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la

- Ton... Topper, Natty Topper. –apertou a mão do rapaz

- É eu sei. –o garoto abriu um sorriso charmoso - O diretor pediu para que lhe entregasse isso. –puxou uma carta das vestes, endereçada a ela

- Hum... ok –recebeu a carta das mãos do garoto abrindo o envelope. Deu um grande sorriso ao reconhecer de quem era a caligrafia da carta. – Obrigada! –respondeu com evidente alegria na voz, guardando a carta nas vestes

- Que isso, sempre que precisar. –respondeu o loiro. Não deixou de encarar a loira de olhos violetas nem por um segundo – Gostaria de saber se você não gostaria de me acompanhar a Hogsmead esse final de semana?

- Ah... Sinto muito, mas eu já tenho acompanhante...

- Quem sabe no próximo então? –perguntou o garoto esperançosamente sem tirar o sorriso charmoso da face

- Quem sabe? –respondeu lhe dando uma piscada de olho

- Ok! Então a gente se vê por ai... Tchau!

- Tchau.

- O que foi isso? –perguntou Rony com um olhar divertido para a auror

- O que parece que foi Ronald? –questionou ironicamente Gina – Um dos jogadores de quadribol mais cobiçados da Lufa--Lufa acabou de convidar nossa amiga para ir a Hogsmead...

- E por que não aceitou? –insistiu o ruivo encarando a metamorfomaga

- Porque eu vou com você. –respondeu dando de ombros displicetemente

Rony que estava tomando um gole de suco de abóbora engasgou-se com a resposta da auror. Todos começaram a rir.

- Como é? –perguntou espantado

- Ora, não posso sair com um garoto de 16/17 anos. E além disso, eu disse que tinha par. Não posso aparecer desacompanhada... Mas não se preocupe... vamos todos juntos. –terminou a frase olhando para os marotos.

- Todos juntos? –indagou Sirius com cara de quem não gostou

- Claro! Ou, vocês pensam em convidar garotas que poderiam ser suas filhas?

- Ela tem razão Almofadinhas. –completou Remo – Não podemos sair com as garotas dessa época e depois, simplesmente, desaparecermos quando tivermos que voltar para o nosso tempo.

- Isso me lembra uma coisa. –disse Tiago – Lily você vai comigo a Hogsmead?

- Infelizmente, Potter, eu irei na sua companhia...

Tiago revelou um grande sorriso, estava pronto para fazer uma comemoração ao estilo Maroto quando recebeu um balde de água fria

-... Também, já que teremos de ir todos juntos, logo terei que aturar a sua insuportável presença!

Sirius e Remo não puderam se conter, começaram a rir da resposta bem planejada da ruiva.

- Lily você sabe ser cruel quando quer! –exclamou Remo entre as risadas

- Não tenho culpa se o Potter tira conclusões precipitadas das coisas! –respondeu fechando a cara

Harry estava quieto, brincando com a comida. Mal ouviu o que se passou com a Tonks e a conversa de seus pais. Não gostava de ficar omitindo fatos. Se ele pudesse dar apenas uma dica aos seus pais... Talvez eles comparecessem, mesmo na escola, para lhe dar uma bela bronca. E quem sabe, Sirius não viria junto para lhe parabenizar por seus feitos. Sentiu que haviam dois olhos o encarando profundamente, como se quisessem ler seus pensamentos e descobrir o que o incomodava. Virou-se para eles, que brilharam ao se encontrar com os seus.

- Gina você queria me dizer alguma coisa desde antes, não é? –perguntou a dona do olhar, que sorriu imediatamente, lhe passando uma ótima sensação de conforto

- Huhum... Hei vamos indo para a sala? Tenho História da Magia, é ao lado da sua de Transfiguração.

- Encontro vocês na sala. –falou aos amigos, enquanto se levantava e seguia de mãos dadas com a namorada, para fora do Salão Principal.

* * *

Os dois seguiram em silêncio boa parte do caminho até chegarem a sala de Transfiguração. Harry testou a porta que se abriu. Gina entrou logo atrás dele, tendo o cuidado de fechá-la. O moreno escorou-se em cima de uma das classes largando seu material por ali. A ruiva deixou a mochila no chão, ficando de frente para o seu namorado e lhe dando um abraço muito apertado.

- Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil pra você... Ter todos eles por perto e não poder falar nada... -disse com uma voz suave no ouvido do garoto – Mas você não pode ficar assim, veja o lado bom... você está tendo a oportunidade única de saber como eles eram... Sei que isso não é consolo, mas quero que você saiba que sempre estarei perto quando precisar.

O abraço e a voz dela eram como um calmante natural para ele. Poderia ficar assim para sempre. Naqueles braços que o faziam esquecer de todos os problemas...

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, onde Harry ficou perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Gina... –começou com a voz rouca - Bem eu... Queria te pedir desculpas!

- Pelo quê? –pediu curiosa, desencostando a cabeça de seu peito o encarando

- Por ter ficado fora do nosso próximo jogo, e por perder as aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas e...

- Harry –interrompeu a ruivinha – Era por isso que você estava preocupado hoje de manhã? –o moreno respondeu que sim balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, ela continuou: - Você não tem o porquê estar se desculpando.

- Mas olha... –desviou o olhar para o chão não conseguindo a encarar nos olhos - Se eu não tivesse te metido nessa...

- Hei! –chamou buscando o olhar do garoto, delicadamente pegou seu queixo fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. Por uns instantes, perdeu-se dentro daquele mar verde, que a olhavam tão intensamente – Você não me meteu em brincadeira nenhuma! Muito pelo contrário... eu é que me meti! E, pode apostar, faria tudo de novo! Eu me diverti muito ajudando os marotos! Além de tudo, ter aulas com vocês, ao invés do Snape, posso considerar como um presente e não como um castigo!

- É eu sei, mas tem o jogo e...

As palavras do garoto foram interrompidas. A ruiva encostou levemente seus lábios nos dele. Passou as mãos por sua nuca, enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura. Cessou docemente o beijo encostando sua testa a dela encarando seus olhos.

- Já disse Harry, você não teve culpa participei por que eu quis!!

- Eu te amo!

Ela o enlaçou, novamente, tocando seus lábios aos dele. Harry entreabriu a boca dando passagem para ela aprofundar o beijo que se tornou cálido. Era um beijo cheio de paixão, um beijo que demonstrava quanto um gostava e necessitava do outro. Sem perceber ele havia se colocado de pé e caminhando,vagarosamente, levou a namorada de encontro à parede. Ela sentiu suas costas colidirem com algo frio, mas não se importou. Estava muito bom ali... Queria sentir Harry cada vez mais próximo a si. Seria impossível livrar-se daquilo tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Suas mãos desceram da nuca do garoto para suas costas, e subiram acariciando seu o peito. As mãos dele já passeavam avidamente em suas costas, por baixo da camisa da escola. Como era bom beijá-la, sentir seu gosto... Os dois já estavam ofegantes devido ao ritmo do beijo que aumentava cada vez mais...

A porta da sala abriu-se repentinamente, e o silêncio tomou conta dos invasores. Rony ao ver a cena ficou com as orelhas vermelhas lançando um olhar mortal ao melhor amigo. Mione e Lily coraram levemente. Remo, Sirius e Tiago estavam um pouco sem reação, nada muito grave, afinal eram marotos. Harry e Gina separaram-se instantaneamente. Devido aos genes herdados de sua mãe, ele conseguiu ficar com o rosto da cor dos cabelos dela. A ruivinha um tanto sem jeito olhou a todos:

-Ah...! Oi... Tenho que ir... Aula... –já ia saindo, voltou rápido, deu um celinho no namorado, pegou a mochila, colocou em seu ombro esquerdo, passando de forma tranqüila por todos saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

* * *

**N/A:** Então o que acharam? Um pouco de Harry e Gina não faz mal a ninguém, não é? É claro que logo teremos um pouco de Lily e Tiago! O próximo capítulo está quase completo, acho que não demora muito!

Quero agradecer quem está acompanhando a fic: Muito Obrigada!!

Também, quero mandar um monte de **beijinhos, beijos e beijões**, para:

**Gika Black**

**Cleidinha**

**Ceci Potter**

**Bella D. Potter**

**Principesa**

**Thaty**

**KaksChan **

**e**

**marauderpura4ever**

**Que estão deixando comentários**. Continuem ok??

**PS: ****Seja solidário e doe um comentário!**

Bjokas e até

_**Cuca Malfoy**_


	10. Estranho Jeito de Amar

Estranho Jeito de Amar

O momento constrangedor durou poucos minutos. Tonks acabara de chegar à porta, e vendo todos amontoados por ali, perguntou:

-O que vocês estão fazendo parados ai? Tem alguma coisa impedindo a entrada de vocês?

Enquanto todos os presentes desviavam sua atenção para a auror, pensando em alguma explicação, para lhe dar, as orelhas de Ronald Wesley, que não desviara, um segundo sequer, o olhar do melhor amigo, ficavam mais e mais vermelhas, já ficando com a coloração parecida com vinho. Mione percebeu que o humor do amigo não estava dos melhores, aliás, estava muito, mas muito ruim mesmo!

Quem conhecia o ruivo tão bem , quanto seus amigos, poderia notar isso só de olhar para a cor das suas orelhas. A castanha tentou puxá-lo para mais perto de si, evitando assim, uma briga entre seus dois amigos, mas sua tentativa foi em vão.

Rony, não se moveu um milímetro da onde estava, sequer piscou os olhos. Encontrava-se em um dilema, não sabia se quebrava a cara do melhor amigo, por estar desrespeitando a sua irmã, ou se compreendia que Harry gostava mesmo dela e, como namorados, chegaria a hora em que os dois trocariam mais intimidades. Escolheu a opção que era mais difícil para ele. Caminhou cegamente em direção ao moreno de olhos verdes, que o fitava com uma cara de culpa, mas não de arrependimento. Afinal, Gina era sua namorada. Tudo bem..., eles podem ter passado dos limites e se empolgado um pouco, mas Harry jamais faria algo para magoar a irmã do seu melhor amigo. Ainda mais agora, que ela tinha se tornado tão importante e especial para ele, e na vida dele.

_"Não ligue pro que eles vão falar  
Ninguém está aqui no meu lugar  
Nem sente o que eu sinto por você  
Ninguém entende nada, eles nunca vão saber _

_Não deixe um sussurro te assustar  
Nem pense como eles vão pensar  
Só ouça o nosso coração bater  
Não precisa dizer nada, eles nunca vão saber _

_Como é não ser só  
Como é amar sem sofrer  
Como é gostar e querer  
Como é ter alguém, como é ter alguém...como você.  
Como você." (Alguém como Você - Sandy e Júnior)_

O ruivo passou com passos tão firmes em direção a Harry, que os apelos e tentativas de Hermione em segurá-lo, não serviram de nada. Os Marotos, juntamente com Lily e Tonks, que não estava entendo nada, ficaram sem reação, apenas esperavam pela briga, que se desencadearia entre os dois. Com os punhos cerrados parou em frente ao moreno.

-Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer Harry! –começou falando entre os dentes -Você é o meu melhor amigo, mas eu juro por Merlim, que se você magoar a Gina, vou te quebrar em pedacinhos, e não é só isso..., vou fazer questão de deixar isso escapar para o resto da família.

-Eu sei disso! –respondeu Harry, encarando o amigo e soltando um suspiro aliviado, por Rony ter entendido que ele nunca se permitiria fazer isso com ela. Essa não era, e nunca fora sua intenção, apenas os hormônios dos dois falaram mais alto.

-Mas se você quer agarrar a minha irmã, pelo menos, escolha um lugar em que eu, nem ninguém, esbarre com vocês! –comentou frisando bem essa última parte.

-Isso é uma liberação? –perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios

-Não, é um conselho e acredite em mim, um ótimo conselho! Não sei se controlarei, tão bem, meus impulsos de irmão mais velho da próxima vez! –respondeu carrancudo indo sentar-se na mesa de costume que dividia com ele e Hermione.

-Essa foi por pouco... heim gostosão! –exclamou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso, passando ao lado de Harry, para sentar-se na classe de trás

-Sirius! –repreendeu Lily, que ouvira o elogio

-O quê!? Hei! Não tem nada de mais ele ter puxado um pouco da masculinidade do pai dele aqui! –intrometeu-se Tiago

-Rá! Sua masculinidade é?! Que eu saiba você é um veado! Ele puxou, foi a mim: o padrinho, cachorrão lembra?!

Lily lançou um olhar mortífero ao Sirius, respondendo, prontamente, a Tiago:

-Potter, seu ego está subindo, cada vez mais, para a sua cabeça, ser um grande jogador de quadribol está te deixando metido!

-Acho que você está equivocada minha cara, não é isso que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts pensam e dizem a meu respeito! Você não acha... que não deveria falar sem antes de ter experimentado?

-Você é um imbecil nojento! –respondeu a ruiva já se alterando, ela sabe, muito bem, que mais da metade das garotas da escola já saíram com ele. Ele não precisa lembrá-la e, muito menos, lhe fornecer os detalhes! Isso a deixa repugnada! Ou será que seria enciumada! NÃO! Apenas enjoada! Depois, diz na maior cara de pau que gosta dela. Se gostasse mesmo, não iria espalhar isso aos quatro cantos do castelo, para dez minutos depois ser encontrado, por uma de suas amigas monitora, se agarrando com uma Corvinal, no armário de vassouras do quinto andar.

-Tenho certeza, que você ainda vai usar e abusar muito desse imbecil nojento, não é mesmo Lily! –falou lançando-lhe um olhar malicioso – Acho até, que você vai acabar implorando...

-EU NUNCA, ouviu bem: NUNCA imploraria por você, nem que a minha vida dependesse disso POTTER! –respondeu a ruiva, começando a ficar com as bochechas coradas, sinal de perigo, segundo os amigos...

-Tem certeza disso ruiva? Afinal, duvido que eu, mesmo com toda a minha genialidade, consiga gerar um filho sozinho! E que eu saiba, futuramente vamos nos casar! E isso aconteceu, e você não pode negar! Nosso filho está aqui de prova!

-Isso..., isso vai acontecer, porque...,porque... eu...eu em algum momento da minha vida, vou ficar maluca! E você vai saber se aproveitar disso muito bem!

-AH! CLARO! Lá vem você com essa ladainha de novo! Você acha mesmo que eu me aproveitaria de alguma garota que não está bem psicologicamente? Cai na real Lily! Eu posso ter a garota que eu quiser da escola! POR QUE EU ME APROVEITARIA DE UMA RUIVA DOIDA COMO VOCÊ?

-DOIDA? DOIDA EU? QUEM NÃO REGULA MUITO BEM É VOCÊ POTTER! AFINAL, QUE TIPO DE PESSOA MALUCA DECLARA SEU AMOR A OUTRA NA FRENTE DA ESCOLA INTEIRA, E DEPOIS, SAI COM O PRIMEIRO RABO DE SAIA QUE APARECE?! –nesse momento, a ruiva já não controlava a sua raiva, berrando a plenos pulmões.

-MAS VOCÊ SE IMPORTA COM ISSO POR QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ SEMPRE DIZENDO QUE ME ODEIA. NESSE DIA, QUAIS FORAM AS SUAS PALAVRAS MESMO? _"GUARDE SEU AMOR PARA AS SUAS ADMIRADORAS POTTER! POIS, EU NUNCA FAREI PARTE DA SUA LISTA!"–_ Imitou uma voz fina e melosa, para fazer o tom da ruiva.

-Você quer mesmo saber? Eu não me importo!! Que fique com a escola inteira, EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! Você sempre foi, e sempre será um cafajeste ordinário! E eu não vou fazer parte da sua grande lista de conquistas MESMO! EU NÃO VOU SER SÓ MAIS UMA PARA VOCÊ USAR E JOGAR FORA, POPTTER! Enfie de uma vez por todas nessa sua cabeça: EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!

-CERTO! SE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA, POR QUE ESTÁ RELEMBRANDO QUE EU FIQUEI COM A MEL? –no instante que o nome da garota foi pronunciado por ele, as classes da sala de aula começaram a tremer! Magia involuntária manifestada pela Lily, tamanha era a sua raiva. SE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA, POR QUE DIABOS, ESTÁ TÃO ALTERADA? –perguntou sarcasticamente aos gritos, com um belo sorriso de escárnio emoldurando seus lábios para a ruiva enfurecida, que se encontrava a sua frente. SE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA, OLHE NOS MEUS OLHOS, E JURE PELA SUA VIDA, PELA VIDA DOS SEUS AMIGOS E PELA VIDO DO HARRY. VAMOS LÁ EVANS! JURE! –terminou buscando um olhar verde, que faiscava de raiva, decepção, dúvida, e algo mais que ele não conseguiu distinguir.

-VAI PRO INFERNO POTTER! –respondeu a ruiva com todas as suas forças, Tiago foi empurrado para longe, devido a um forte feitiço de empurrão que recebeu involuntariamente da Lily. Essa que saiu as pressas porta afora. As janelas da sala oscilaram, criando rachaduras de cima até em baixo! Se não fosse por Tonks, que agiu, rapidamente, colocando feitiços isolantes nos vidros, eles teriam se estilhaçado em cima deles!

-Pontas, você não acha que pegou muito pesado dessa vez cara? – perguntou Sirius com um olhar reprovador para o amigo

-Será que não seria melhor alguém ir atrás dela? –perguntou Mione já se levantando

-Acho melhor não. -falou Remo a impedindo de prosseguir –A Lily tem que colocar os pensamentos no lugar e ver se consegue enxergar o que está bem diante do seu nariz, mas, que ela insiste em camuflar com besteiras.

-Depois de todas as besteiras que foram ditas e ouvidas aqui, o mais provável é que o Harry nunca venha ao mundo! –colocou Sirius, ainda, com um tom reprovador em sua voz encarando Tiago

-Tudo bem Almofadinhas! EU SEI QUE EU ERREI OK? Eu reconheço que falei de mais, tá bom! Mas, ela não pode me acusar de querer usá-la, ou de ter a usado... e sei lá eu mais o que! Por que ela, simplesmente, não assume que gosta de mim? O que mais eu posso fazer para que ela acredite... Acredite que... eu a amo? –perguntou Tiago, sussurrando mais para si mesmo, do que para os presentes na sala, apoiando a cabeça entre os braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

-Hei, Pontas, amigão! Não precisa se desesperar, afinal o Harry está ai de prova que tudo vai dar certo, não é? –consolou Sirius, lançando um olhar questionador a Remo, que concordou balançando a cabeça com um semi –sorriso.

* * *

Líliam correu, correu o máximo que pôde. Deixou que suas pernas a levassem para o mais longe que pudessem dali. Ela não iria chorar, não iria desperdiçar suas lágrimas com ele... _Ela não deveria desperdiçar suas lágrimas com ele_. Mas, então, por que doía tanto, por que ficara tão abalada com essa discussão, por que as lágrimas insistiam em rolar, sem permissão, por sua face? Foi apenas mais uma briga, de muitas... Não! Dessa vez foi diferente... Thiago estava chateado com o que ela disse, ela também o feriu. O machucara, por não acreditar nele, por o chamar de canalha e aproveitador... No fundo de sua mente, ela compreende que ele jamais faria isso com ela, pois..., pois como ele mesmo disse... Não! Ela não está pronta para se deixar levar agora... para libertar o sentimento que está trancado, a muito tempo, dentro do seu peito.

_"Quanta bobagem  
Tudo o que se falou  
Me olho no espelho  
E já nem sei mais quem sou  
Quanto talento  
Pra discutir em vão  
Será tão frágil  
Nossa ligação? _

_Não tem que ser assim  
Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Pra que que a gente tem que  
Se arriscar? __ (Estranho jeito de Amar – Sandy e Júnior)_

Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar  
Esse estranho jeito de amar

Falsas promessas  
Erros tão banais  
Mas ninguém cede  
Nem pensa em voltar atrás

Não tem que ser assim  
Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Pra que que a gente tem que  
Se arriscar?

Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar  
Esse estranho jeito de amar

Esquece esse jogo  
Não há vencedor  
O mesmo roteiro  
De sempre cansou

Vou te amando  
E me frustrando  
E sobrevivendo  
Por um fio

Mas tô aqui  
Sem desistir  
Volta pra mim

Não tem que ser assim  
Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Pra que que a gente tem que  
Se arriscar?

Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar  
Esse estranho jeito de amar

Não tem que ser assim  
Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor  
Se é bem melhor  
A gente se entregar

Então volta pra mim  
Deixa o tempo curar  
Esse estranho jeito de amar"

Lily continuava perdida em seus pensamentos perambulando pela escola. Já não corria mais. Apenas queria um tempo para colocar sua cabeça em ordem. Decidira deixar que seus pés comandassem o caminho. Encontrou-se em frente à entrada da Torre de Astronomia. Fazia muito tempo... Já nem se lembrava mais daquele lugar. Suspirou fundo decidindo entrar. Com a mão trêmula tocou a maçaneta da porta, que abrira-se silenciosa e vagarosamente. Deparou-se com uma figura sentada displicentemente em um canto escuro da torre. Uma figura que se encontrara incontáveis vezes com ela, naquele mesmo local, por anos a fio. Estava com as costas apoiadas na parede, uma das pernas jogadas ao chão e a outra dobrada com um dos braços esticado, apoiado sobre ela. Os olhos vagavam longe, como se relembrassem de coisas a muito tempo esquecidas. O leve sorriso em seu rosto indicava que eram boas lembranças.

-Sabe...Eu tive um grande amigo que sentava-se, exatamente, do mesmo jeito que você está sentado ai. –Lily comentou em um sussurro suave

A figura não se assustou, ou se incomodou com a repentina intromissão em seus pensamentos. Percebera a presença de Líliam Evans, desde o momento em que ela começara a abrir a porta.

-É eu sei... –falou em um tom de voz baixo, e rouco, sem sequer mover-se da posição que se encontrava, deixando seus cabelos moles e oleosos cobrirem sua face.

-Você sabe o que teria acontecido com ele? –perguntou Lily sentando-se ao seu lado

-Acho que... em algum momento, da sua medíocre vida, ele se perdeu...Deixou-se levar pela ganância do poder...

-Mas vejo, que ele também se encontrou... Percebeu que o lado das trevas, não suprimia... todas as suas buscas...

-É... mas, para isso..., ele teve que perder... uma das coisas que foram mais importantes na vida dele...

-E o que foi?

* * *

As aulas da tarde passaram de forma normal: demoradas e algumas, demasiadamente, chatas, como História da Magia. Bem , não de forma tão normal assim, afinal todos estavam sentindo falta de uma certa ruiva esquentada, que não comparecera nem para o jantar.

Tiago foi o primeiro a se recolher no dormitório. As brigas com a ruiva eram divertidas, mas ele nunca a vira com tantos sentimentos expressos, ao mesmo tempo, em seus olhos. Sabia que tinha ido longe de mais... Ele, também, não conseguira se controlar dessa vez... Não iria atrás dela... Pelo menos não agora... Sabia que ela estava bastante magoada, aborrecida e, certamente, furiosa com ele. Daria um tempo, para que ela se acalmasse. Ou esperaria que ela iniciasse uma conversa, mesmo que fosse para repreendê-lo...

O barulho de Sirius e Remo entrando no dormitório despertou-lhe de seus pensamentos, mesmo assim, não abriu os olhos, não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar...

Cinco minutos depois, o barulho cessou e as luzes se apagaram, e os três caíram em um sono profundo.

* * *

-Sirius..., Sirius... Acorda! –Lily estava sentada na cama do moreno de olhos azuis, sussurrando o mais baixo possível, para não acordar os demais ocupantes do quarto.

-AAAAHHHH! – Lily gritou, pois o amigo resmungara qualquer coisa, passando um de seus braços em volta do pescoço da ruiva, puxando-a para cama, fazendo que ela caísse deitada em seu ombro...

-O que tá acontecendo ai? – perguntou Remo, claramente,sonolento, levantando a cabeça de seu travesseiro para ter uma visão melhor do quarto - Lily? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-LILY ONDE? – Tiago pulou de uma vez da cama.

-SHIIII! Potter! Você quer acordar os outros? –ralhou baixinho com ele

-Que outros? Rony e Harry nem estão aqui! –respondeu, apontando para as camas vazias que restavam no dormitório – Hei! Você não acha que está na cama errada, como você conseguiu me confundir com o Almofadinhas, que ofensa para a minha pessoa Lily! A minha cama é essa ao lado da janela, você pode vir sempre que quiser...

-Ah cala a boca Potter! Sirius! Seu grande mentiroso, eu sei que você está acordado, será que daria para me soltar?

-Lily, é difícil de te enganar garota! Mas me diga, que necessidade tão desesperada... Te faz vir me procurar na calada da noite? Eu posso ser útil de várias formas... Querida!

-Sai pra lá Sirius! –respondeu soltando-se delicadamente do amigo e sentando-se na cama - Merlim me livre, esses seus pensamentos, na minha cabeça são chamados de incesto!

-Que pensamentos ruivinha? –perguntou com um olhar angelical, de quem não está entendendo, onde ela quer chegar - Quem pensou coisas impróprias aqui, foi você!

-Tá que seja! Eu preciso pegar um livro da seção restrita na biblioteca, e preciso da sua ajuda !

-E isso não poderia esperar até amanhã de manhã? –perguntou Remo, que também já estava sentado em sua cama.

-Não! –respondeu secamente

-Mas, o que tem de tão importante nesse livro? –indagou Tiago, já vestido, terminando de calçar os sapatos.

-Uma poção! –falou eufórica

-Evans, você vem ao nosso dormitório as vinte pras duas da manhã, para que a gente lhe ajude a pegar um livro, que está na seção restrita, por que te deu vontade de preparar uma poção? Uma Poção? –perguntou indignado

-Exatamente isso Potter! Mais claro impossível! –retrucou sarcasticamente

-Afinal o que essa poção faz, Lis? –perguntou Sirius soltando um bocejo

Os olhos da ruiva brilharam, antes de ela responder:

-Ela vai nos revelar tudo que aconteceu na vida do Harry desde o seu nascimento, até hoje!

* * *

**N/A:** Só vou pedir uma coisa: "Não me matem pela demora!" Eu tenho boas explicações para dar... Uma delas é que eu estou no último semestre da faculdade, nem preciso falar que é uma loucura!! Tenho estágio, duas cadeiras à distância, e fora o meu trabalho!! A segunda é que eu estava com o capítulo quase pronto, então achei que ele tava uma m... Então numa crise de loucura eu deletei ele... E bom... agora está um que eu achei melhor, postado ai em cima!!

**Não aboandonei a fic e nem vou! Não esperem por isso!!**

Bom esperem que os próximos capítulos vão demorar um pouco, isso sim, mas que eles vem, eles vem!

Se alguém releu alguns capítulos, pôde notar, que mesmo sem atualizar, eu refiz a betagem deles, corrigi alguns erros de ortografia e gramaticais (não mudei nada na história)

E agora os agradecimentos especiais do fundo do coração para quem está acompanhando a fic!

**Muito obrigada e milhares de beijokas para quem comentou:**

**_Principesa Potter_**

**_Ceci Potter_**

**_Gika Black_**

**_Thaty_**

**_marauderpura4ever_**

**_Cleidinha_**

**_Bella D. Potter_**  
****

**_Karen Pads  
_**

**_Grace Black  
_**

**_Ninha Baudelaire_**

**_Ninha Costaa  
_**

**_lary lee  
_**

_Adorei receber cada um dos comentários de vocês, muito obrigada eles me deixaram muito feliz mesmo!! :) Continuem comentando ok??_

Bjokas _Cuca Malfoy_

**PS: Seja solidário e doe um comentário  
**


	11. Vitta Revellus

**Vitta Revellus**

-Como é?!

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu Remo. –disse a ruiva, um pouco mais alto do que desejava, com muita excitação na voz

-Lily, ouça o que você está falando... – ralhou Sirius – O Seb... –parou no meio da frase, devido ao olhar mortificante que recebeu da ruiva - digo, Snape te falou sobre uma poção que vai revelar todo o passado do Harry, o professor Snape, aquele que não quer nem dar mais aulas pra gente, se lembra. Lil se liga isso é armação!

-Não Sirius, não é!

-Por favor, Lily por que ele iria contra as regras do próprio Dumbledore!? Sendo que ele faz parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts, ou melhor, ele é o diretor de umas das casas da escola, ele é o diretor da Sonserina!

-Sirius, por favor... Se você não quer acreditar tudo bem, mas, por favor, me ajude a procurar o livro na seção restrita.

-Mas, e se isso for uma armação, Lily nós podemos...

-Oh Remo! Não venha dar uma de santo agora, vocês já se meteram em situações muito piores que essa, uma a mais na ficha de vocês não vai fazer tanta diferença assim!

-Tudo bem, Evans nós vamos te ajudar, mas você poderia explicar como o Snape acabou te falando sobre essa poção? – indagou Tiago um tanto carrancudo

-E o mais incrível, como e por que você acreditou nele? -completou Aluado

_**Flash Back**_

Lily continuava perdida em seus pensamentos perambulando pela escola. Queria um espaço para colocar sua cabeça em ordem. Depois de certo tempo, encontrou-se em frente à entrada da Torre de Astronomia. Fazia muito tempo... Já nem se lembrava mais daquele lugar. Suspirou fundo decidindo entrar. Com a mão trêmula tocou a maçaneta da porta, que abrira-se silenciosa e vagarosamente. Deparou-se com uma figura sentada displicentemente em um canto escuro da torre. Uma figura com quem se encontrara incontáveis vezes, naquele mesmo local, por anos a fio. Estava com as costas apoiadas na parede, uma das pernas jogadas ao chão e a outra dobrada com um dos braços esticado, apoiado sobre ela. Os olhos vagavam longe, como se relembrassem de coisas há muito tempo esquecidas. O leve sorriso em seu rosto indicava que eram boas lembranças.

-Sabe... Eu tive um grande amigo que se sentava, exatamente, do mesmo jeito que você está sentado ai. –Lily comentou em um sussurro suave

A figura não se assustou, ou se incomodou com a repentina intromissão em seus pensamentos. Percebera a presença de Lílian Evans, desde o momento em que ela começara a abrir a porta.

-É eu sei... –falou em um tom de voz baixo, e rouco, sem sequer mover-se da posição que se encontrava, deixando seus cabelos moles e oleosos cobrirem sua face.

-Você sabe o que teria acontecido com ele? –perguntou Lily sentando-se ao seu lado

-Acho que... em algum momento, da sua medíocre vida, ele se perdeu... Deixou-se levar pela ganância do poder...

-Mas vejo, que ele também se encontrou... Percebeu que o lado das trevas, não suprimia... todas as suas buscas...

-É... mas, para isso..., ele teve que perder... uma das coisas que foram mais importantes na vida dele...

-E o que foi?

E pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, aqueles olhos negros encontraram-se com os verdes.

Lily observou Snape erguer os olhos vagarosamente, procurando o seu olhar.

-A coisa mais sincera e verdadeira, que já teve em toda sua amargurada vida. Uma grande amizade, uma grande amiga! Me desculpe Lílian...

-Severo, eu...

-Por favor, me deixe terminar... Me desculpe, eu não fui capaz de te proteger, eu... Eu preciso saber que você não se esqueceu... Que ainda, mesmo que seja por ódio, eu ainda ocupo uma parte de seus pensamentos...

Os olhos verdes não desviaram dos negros um segundo sequer, enquanto eles marejavam, ao mesmo tempo, em que dava a sua resposta.

-Todos os dias Sev, todos os dias eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com você, para se unir a esse grupo das trevas, e todos os dias eu me sinto mais culpada, por não ter te convencido a sair dessa insensatez.

-Culpa. –seus olhos, negros como a noite, vagaram para o nada -É eu sei o que é isso. Eu convivo com ela todos os dias da minha infeliz vida, e vou conviver com ela até o meu último dia. Por favor, não se culpe pelos erros de uma mente jovem e iludida pelo poder e ambição. Se alguém tem que conviver com esse sentimento até o seu último segundo nesse mundo sou eu, e não você. – Suas mãos massagearam a divisa de seu grande nariz com a testa, ele parecia estar exausto - Não! Você não deve se sentir culpada! Jamais se sinta culpada por minha causa.

-Severo do que você está falando? –perguntou com um evidente tom de preocupação em sua voz

Ele exultou, ficou novamente encarando o nada, como se estivesse colocando os pensamentos em ordem, para tomar uma difícil decisão. Por fim, voltou a encará-la, seus olhos estavam decididos agora.

-Lílian, por favor, preste a atenção no que eu vou lhe falar. Na seção restrita da biblioteca há um livro cujo título é _Poções uma Revelação_. Nele há uma poção chamada _Vitta Revellus_, siga direito todas as instruções e você poderá revelar todos os acontecimentos da vida de uma pessoa, desde o seu nascimento até a sua morte, se esse alguém em questão já tiver falecido... Escolha o Harry Potter, escolha saber sobre a vida de seu filho, e, por favor, faça de tudo que você precisar para mudar seu futuro o rumo que as coisas forem tomar. Fique longe do Potter se isso for preciso... Me prometa Lílian, me prometa que você vai fazer de tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para modificar certos fatos que se passaram...

-Severo do que você está falando?- as orbes verdes encararam, novamente, as negras, e encontraram sentimentos escondidos lá, sentimentos que nunca haviam escapado pelos grandes olhos negros. Medo, culpa, mágoa... -Você está me assustando!

-Lílian, por favor, só faça isso! ... Por mim... Em nome da nossa antiga amizade, em nome dos bons momentos em que passamos juntos!

-Mas, Severo o professor Dumbledore disse que isso pode ser catastrófico, mexer com o tempo, modificar o passado ou o futuro...

-Sim pode, mas se ele for modificado, o futuro que você está vendo hoje, não existirá, existirá o futuro conforme as decisões que forem tomadas e a partir delas, uma nova história poderá ser escrita...

-Mas, eu...

-Por favor, Lílian, eu estou te implorando! E você mesma já deve ter percebido que esse garoto esconde tristeza e sofrimento demais atrás dos olhos, dos olhos que ele herdou da mãe, de você. Se você pudesse impedir que alguém que você ama, não sofresse, que sua curta vida não fosse repleta de tristeza e aflição, você não impediria, você não tentaria... se lhe fosse dada essa chance?!

-Sim eu tentaria. –respondeu, finalmente, conseguindo desviar o olhar de Severo.

Snape acabara de se levantar e rumar para a porta.

-Então, é isso que eu estou fazendo. Não encare isso como um ato de bondade, é um ato de puro egoísmo. O mundo bruxo pode acabar vivendo para sempre no mundo das trevas, por causa dessa pequena revelação, mas pelo menos, eu poderei conviver comigo mesmo sem a culpa... Talvez até eu arranje alguma felicidade nesses tempos difíceis que estão por chegar...

-Mas Sev...

Ele congelou quando suas mãos alcançaram a maçaneta da porta, e de costas para ela, com a voz apenas um pouco mais alta que um sussurro continuou:

-Lils, não me faça perder a coragem e voltar atrás nessa difícil decisão, e ter que acabar te obliviando! Só..., por favor, me prometa aqui e agora que você vai tentar com todas as suas forças, que você vai tentar.

-Eu prometo!

-Obrigado. – disse encerrando o assunto, enquanto retirava-se silenciosamente, da sala mais alta da Torre de Astronomia, sem olhar para trás.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Quando Lílian terminou seu relato aos marotos, o silêncio que se instalou no quarto era incômodo.

-Por que eu acho que não quero saber o que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius atônito pelas revelações do Severus Snape

-Deve ser por que não parece ser nada de bom.... O modo como ele falou com você Lily como ele se desculpou, parece que você está...

-Por favor Aluado –cortou Tiago imediatamente. Não ele não iria ouvir o resto dessa besteira que Remo estava pensando. De jeito nenhum! - Vamos deixar de conversa e vamos logo atrás dessa maldita poção.

Potter estava muito sério, sério de um jeito que Lily jurava nunca tê-lo visto antes...

Os quatro foram para baixo da capa de invisibilidade, tentando fazer o menos barulho possível, começaram a descer as escadas rumo ao salão comunal

-Dumbledore disse que achou outra. – ouviram ao longe a voz sussurrada de Harry

-Por que você não falou que eles estavam aqui embaixo Lily? –perguntou Sirius, o mais silenciosamente possível, ao ver Rony, Harry e Hermione sentados aos cochichos perto da lareira

-Simplesmente pelo fato de eles não estarem ali, quando eu vim procurar vocês Black!

-Rony você tem que deixar de ser tão estúpido, qualquer hora você sai falando pra eles tudo que aconteceu... –sussurrou asperamente Hermione

-Será que vocês dois podem deixar de brigar e prestar a atenção no que eu falei! – comentou Harry, asperamente

-Dumbledore acha que encontrou outra orcruxe, foi investigar, por isso não está na escola essa semana.

-O que é uma orcruxe? –indagou Lily o mais baixo possível para os marotos

-Não faço a mínima idéia de que bicho é esse. –respondeu Almofadinhas, depois de um tempo em que nenhum dos outros havia se pronunciado

* * *

-Paft - fez o som de um grande livro jogado na mesa por Lily

-O que onde? –Tiago levantou-se de um pulo da mesa onde estava dormindo, derrubando a cadeira

-Shiu Pontas! Se você não quer ajudar também não precisa avisar pra escola inteira que estamos aqui! –ralhou Remo

-Desculpe-me Aluado, mas a minha idéia de passar a noite em claro é bem diferente do que, arrombar a seção restrita e ficar horas cheirando poeira e mofo, procurando por um livro, que a gente sequer sabe se existe realmente.

-Do que você está falando Potter?! Acabamos de encontrar o livro! É esse aqui - argumentou Lily apontando para o imenso livro que acabara de atirar na mesa.

-Mas isso não é um livro Lis, é praticamente uma coleção de três edições diferentes de Hogwarts Uma História. –comentou Sirius

Um enorme livro de capa dura vermelho desbotado quase marrom, encontrava-se no centro da mesa. No meio da capa bastante gasta e puída em letras quase ilegíveis podia-se ler _Poções uma Revelação._

-Bom agora é só procurar, como é mesmo o nome da poção Lily? -perguntou Remo enquanto ia passando atenciosamente seus olhos pelo índice do velho livro

-Vitta Revellus! Aqui página 764! –apontou excitada a ruiva que, também não tirou os olhos do livro desde que fora aberto pelo lobisomem

_**Poção Vitta Revelus:**_

_Poção muito poderosa, que revela todos os acontecimentos vividos por uma determinada pessoa, desde o momento em que nasceu até o último segundo da coleta. Se for feita de maneira leviana, ou se a intenção de quem irá tomá-la, não for de realmente conhecer a vida dessa pessoa, ou um erro de medida nos ingredientes pode levar a morte de quem a toma. _

_**Tempo de preparo**__: 3 semanas_

_**Ingredientes:**_

_-1 gota de verissateun _

_-50 ml de firewisk_

_-4 g de pó de unha de Dragão_

_-1l de água purificada_

_-3 gotas de sangue de dois apaixonados verdadeiramente doados de vontade própria._

_-3 gotas de sangue de dois amigos fiéis, que não sejam dos mesmos doadores do item acima, doados por vontade própria._

_-5 gotas de um dos fluidos corporais da pessoa em que se quer que o passado seja revelado_

-Espera um minuto ai! Essa poção contém magia negra! Ela utiliza sangue! Maldito Seb...

-Sirius ela só seria considerada magia negra se o sangue fosse arrancado à força e não doado. –explicou Remo calmamente

-Aaaii! Olha o tempo de preparo!!! –choramingou Lily - Será que vamos conseguir fazer antes de voltar para o passado?

-Vamos dar um jeito de ficar mais tempo se for necessário Lílian. –respondeu Tiago com tamanha determinação que a ruiva acreditou nele, no exato momento em que terminou de pronunciar essas palavras. Ela ficou espantada com isso.

Olhou pasma para ele, e por Merlim não conseguia desviar os olhos do moreno de cabelos assanhados, como ele ficava bonito quando deixava de lado o sorriso zombeteiro que sempre habitava seus lábios, e que lábios...

-Vamos voltar para o dormitório já está tarde e estou morrendo de sono. – reclamou Sirius, fazendo com que Lily voltasse a realidade

Remo proferiu um feitiço de cópia para poderem levar a poção, e devolver o livro em seu respectivo lugar.

O caminho de volta para o dormitório foi feito de forma silenciosa. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, que coincidentemente eram os mesmos. O que aquela poção iria revelar sobre o futuro de cada um? E, principalmente, será que estavam fazendo a coisa certa, indo contra as regras do maior bruxo do mundo?

* * *

**N/A: **

Oiê! Gente eu ainda estou viva e não morri!

Como havia prometido eu não abandonei a fic e nem vou abandoná-la.

Passei por um sério problema de bloqueio, eu já tinha praticamente todo esse capítulo pronto uma semana depois de postar o capítulo 10, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer a poção...

Também acabei me viciando em uma outra série de livros chamada Twilight, sobre vampiros e ela entrou no meu coração assim como o Harry Potter. Enquanto não li os livros não conseguia me concentrar em nada, depois veio o lançamento do 4° livro que acompanhei fervorosamente a tradução pelo Orkut na comunidade Tradução de Livros: ./Main#?cmm=25399156

E depois disso tudo ainda veio o filme, bom sou uma fã inveterada, então não sobrou minha criatividade e tempo na minha cabeça para continuar a fic, e eu ainda estava terminando a faculdade e os preparativos da formatura e tudo mais... Então só posso pedir desculpas pela demora!!!

Quem não conhece ainda a série Twilight eu sugiro que leiam são 4 livros dois já lançados aqui no Brasil o terceiro será lançado essa semana e não sei dizer a previsão do quarto.

Espero que a minha demora em atualizar não tenha feito vocês desistirem de acompanhar a fic! Os comentários de vocês me deram e dão muita força para continuar escrevendo. As atualizações vão acontecer mais rápido agora, não semanais, pois isso eu não posso prometer.

**Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:**

Gostaria de agradecer com um grande beijo e um abraço bem apertado a

נ**α¢кєℓιηє ρяσηgѕ ƒσяєνєя ●●нρ●●**, por colocar essa fic na comunidade do Orkut: As Melhores Fic's de HP , ai vai o endereço para quem quiser dar uma olhada na comunidade: ./Main#?cmm=63593709

Um grande beijo bem molhado para todos os leitores dessa fic!!

Um beijão estalado e um abraço carinhoso para todos que deixaram comentários:

**Catii'aSofii'a****, ****Grace Black****, ****Thaty****, ****jaini****, marauderpura*4ever, Karen Pads, Nat-chan, ****Doidinha Prongs****, Naru-Chan, Sarah Black, ****Lupin Black Potter Evans****, ****Hotaru S****, Adriana Black, ****Luisa Evans Cullen****, harry tiago potter, ****Cleidinha****, laura potter, zwitter**

Espero que vocês possam me perdoar pela demora, e que continuem acompanhando a fic e deixando seus maravilhosos comentários.

OBRIGADA A TODOS! E espero que vocês possam me perdoar pela demora!

_**Bjokas da Cuca Malfoy**_

**PS: Seja solidário doe um comentário!**


	12. Omissões

**Omissões**

A noite estava, realmente, fria, congelante.

Frio, esse era o sentimento que estava dentro de todos os que estavam dividindo uma capa de invisibilidade, na calada da noite, pelos corredores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria mais famosa do mundo bruxo: Hogwarts.

Os pensamentos assemelhavam-se na cabeça dos quatro jovens bruxos. Estavam em algum lugar do seu futuro, onde não foram informados exatamente o que acontecera com eles, e foram expressamente proibidos de procurar por alguma informação. Essa história estava muito mal contada, e pelo pouco que acabaram descobrindo dela, através de Severo Snape, só podiam supor coisas horríveis, afinal, ele pediu para que fossem contra as ordens de Dumbledore, um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos, e esse era o bruxo por quem todos eles tinham uma grande admiração e respeito.

O caminho de volta ao dormitório estava sendo percorrido de forma tranquila, bom tão tranquila quanto se pode esperar dos marotos. Já estavam quase em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Potter, você pode, por favor, desencostar?! – sussurrou Lily pela décima vez desde que saíram da biblioteca

-Lily eu já disse que essa capa é muito pequena para nós quatro, se eu desencostar eu vou acabar saindo da capa!

-Aaaaffff! – foi à resposta da ruiva

Na verdade ela estava incomodada, não pelo fato do Tiago estar tão próximo a ela, mas pelo fato de ela estar gostando que ele estivesse tão próximo assim. Seu perfume era doce e inebriante e o calor do seu corpo a deixava tão... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por várias palavras ditas ao mesmo tempo!

-Ai!

-Hei!

-Opa!

-Cuidado!

-Mas que ...!

-Ops!

-Potter!

Sete adolescentes estavam atirados ao chão se olhando atordoados!

- Potter sai de cima de mim!

-Desculpe. – falou o maroto já se colocando de pé e estendo uma mão para ajudar a ruiva se levantar.

-Eu não vi vocês! – disse Sirius encarando Harry, Rony e Hermione

-Nem nós vocês! - falou o ruivo meio carrancudo erguendo-se do chão

- Afinal onde é que vocês estão indo? – perguntou Sirius encarando Harry com os olhos se estreitando

- E vocês onde é que estavam? –intrometeu-se Hermione, ao ver que o moreno de olhos verdes, não tinha nenhuma idéia do que falar ao seu padrinho

-Nós perguntamos primeiro! -adiantou-se Tiago em ajuda a Sirius

-Hei o que vocês estão pensando... –começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida pelo retrato da mulher gorda que estava se abrindo

-Rápido se escondam! –exclamou Lupin já pegando a capa e cobrindo Lily e os Marotos

Harry já estava fazendo o mesmo com seus amigos.

-Hei saiam do meio do caminho!- ouviram o sussurro de Sirius.

Imediatamente os três rumaram de encontro à parede

-Aí! Cuidado com o meu pé! – "gritou" Tiago o mais baixo que pode

-Foi mal! –respondeu Rony- ficando vermelho de vergonha

Ficaram aguardando em silêncio, com evidente curiosidade para saber quem era o aluno desobediente, que estaria quebrando a umas cinco regras da escola, assim como eles.

Harry antes mesmo de ver a pessoa que sairia pela porta já tinha plena consciência de quem era. Conseguiria reconhecer esse perfume floral entre milhares de outros, afinal esse cheiro era o melhor do mundo para ele.

Após alguns segundos de suspense e curiosidade, em silêncio, uma cabeleira ruiva apareceu se esquivando com muito cuidado para fora do retrato. Gina parou na porta dando uma olhada por todo o corredor a sua frente, para se certificar que não havia ninguém ali, então esgueirou-se para fora da porta.

-GINA! –"gritou" Rony no mais baixo sussurro que pode

A ruiva assustou-se na mesma hora mandando um _Petrifico Tottalus_ em direção aos garotos, e quase imediatamente ouviu um _Protego_ em resposta ao seu feitiço sendo anunciado. Harry foi mais rápido que a namorada gritando ligeiramente o contra-feitiço, para que ninguém fosse atingido, e ao mesmo tempo tirando a capa para que a garota os reconhecesse.

-Por Merlim! – disse a ruiva colocando as mãos trêmulas sobre o peito e respirando fundo para se acalmar, enquanto Harry vinha para o seu lado –Vocês querem me matar do coração?

-O que você está fazendo fora do dormitório à essa hora? –foi à resposta de Rony com as orelhas já ficando vermelhas

O semblante de Gina mudou para indignado, parecia que ia azarar o irmão, ela não era mais uma criancinha que precisava ter todos os seus passos monitorados pelo irmão mais velho, mas rapidamente mudou para divertido, alterando-se logo depois para sério.

-Vou me encontrar com... –sua face agora mostrava pesar e medo... – com...com... Draco.

- Com quem? – a cara do ruivo agora era de confusão. – Gina eu não estou te entendendo você saiu do dormitório a essa hora pra se encontrar com um garoto? – perguntou abobalhado, fitando Harry com o canto dos olhos. O moreno de olhos verdes estava sem expressão alguma na cara, mas por dentro estava morrendo de rir do melhor amigo. Com certeza, se Gina fosse trouxa, ela seria uma brilhante atriz.

-É foi... foi isso mesmo que eu disse, vou me encontrar com Draco.

Agora a garota tinha a atenção de todos que estavam no corredor, os Marotos a encaravam meio boquiabertos esperando a reação de Harry. Lily e Hermione tinham sorrisos discretos nos rostos, sabiam exatamente o que a amiga estava aprontando.

-Com quem? – novamente perguntou o ruivo

-Aff, mas é lerdo. –resmungou baixinho a ruiva revirando os olhos, somente Harry ouviu, já que era o mais próximo a ela

-Malfoy..., Rony estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele! –soltou tudo de uma vez, com uma voz chorosa e com um olhar de dor para seu irmão

- O Quê!? – gritou Ronald com toda a força que tinha em seus pulmões

-Ginevra Weasley repita o que você acabou de falar, repita que eu vou te mandar agora mesmo para a ala hospitalar

-Hahahahahahahahahaha! –a ruiva caiu na gargalhada sendo acompanhada por Harry – hahahahahahaha.... não acredito que você acreditou nisso Rony....hahahahahahahahahaha

Agora todos riam sem exceção, os Marotos, não que fossem admitir para alguém, mas estavam aliviados por ser uma brincadeira, e eles quase caíram nela.

-Sua cara foi impagável cara... hahahahahaha -falou Harry entre as gargalhadas

-Gina isso não é brincadeira que se faça! –ralhou o ruivo, totalmente vermelho, e você não ficou nem um pouquinho desconfiado Harry? –lançou seu olhar torto para o amigo

-Nem por um momento! –retrucou Harry enquanto, puxava a namorada de forma carinhosa para perto de si e lhe dava um selinho

-Huhum!-limpou a garganta Hermione – Mas onde você estava indo mesmo Gin? –perguntou novamente

-Na cozinha, estou morrendo de fome.

- É uma ótima idéia pimentinha! – falou Sirius encarando Tiago -Também estou morrendo de fome.

-Totalmente Almofadinhas! – concordou Pontas discretamente cutucando Lupin

-Então vamos para a cozinha com você, não vamos Lily? –disse Remo, olhando sugestivamente para que a amiga concordasse, afinal era um ótimo jeito de se livrar dos outros três.

-Claro! –respondeu a ruiva animada, entendendo o plano. –Afinal, umas regras a mais quebradas que diferença irá fazer não é?

-Hei vocês não vão se livrar assim tão fácil de nós não! –reclamou Hermione - Nós também vamos!- exclamou para a alegria de Rony, o que não é novidade para ninguém, estava louco para comer alguma coisa.

O caminho até a cozinha foi feito de forma calma e silenciosa. Somente quando todos já estavam acomodados na mesa com uma grande caneca de leite e um prato cheio de deliciosos biscoitos de chocolate é que o silêncio foi quebrado.

-Então vocês não responderam onde é que vocês estavam? –repetiu Hermione encarando cada um dos visitantes do passado

-Vocês também não responderam onde estavam indo. –retrucou Sirius a olhando fixamente nos olhos

-Bom, mas agora eu estou perguntando para vocês, onde é que vocês se meteram? –disse exaltada, corando ligeiramente, afinal Sirius Black de 16 anos tinha um olhar lindo e poderoso.

-E, eu volto a repetir que nós fizemos essa pergunta primeiro. –foi a vez de Tiago se intrometer

-Aff! –exclamou a castanha cansada – Olha nós não podemos dizer tá legal! – falou de forma áspera

-Nós também não! –retrucou Sirius com um tom malicioso

-Ok! –disse Harry pela primeira vez – Só prometam que não estão aprontando nada ilegal, e por Merlim, que não tenha relação alguma com o futuro de vocês ou o meu passado –finalizou encarando Tiago e Lílian nos olhos, um olhar suplicante na verdade. Não poderia suportar olhar para seus pais se eles soubessem a verdade. Os dois morreram tentando protegê-lo, para que pudesse ficar vivo. O mesmo ocorrera com Sirius ano passado, morreu tentando lhe salvar dos malditos comensais da morte. NÃO! Não ele não poderia encarar todo esse conhecimento no olhar deles, não conseguiria, com certeza ele se quebraria ao meio se eles acabassem por descobrir a verdade. No entanto, não conhecia muito bem seus pais e os Marotos, mas pelo pouco que sabia, e pela convivência que estava tendo com eles, tinha absoluta certeza, que eles não aceitaram muito bem as regras impostas pelo diretor no primeiro dia que se conheceram. E estava, realmente, preocupado que eles estivessem atrás da verdade.

-Não se preocupe! –começou Lily sorrindo, ao ver o olhar de dor no menino da mesma idade que a sua. Ela se encantara com ele desde o primeiro dia em que o conheceu. E agora o amava como se tivesse realmente o carregado e criado. Tinha que tranquiliza-lo não aguentava ver todo esse sofrimento que ele guardava dentro de si, e às vezes vinha a tona em seus olhos, por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar, Lílian conseguia ver isso profundamente estampado no seu olhar.

Por um breve momento os marotos a olharam boquiabertos , todos conheciam Lily muito bem, e ela definitivamente, não era uma boa mentirosa.

Ma Lily não estava mentindo, realmente, para seu filho, falou para ele não se preocupar. "_Sim isso mesmo_", pensou Lily com seu mais sincero sentimento, "_não se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar para que tudo isso acabe bem, para que você acabe bem."_

As palavras de Severo voltaram a sua mente _"...Se você pudesse impedir que alguém que você ama, não sofresse, que sua curta vida não fosse repleta de tristeza e aflição, você não impediria, você não tentaria... se lhe fosse dada essa chance?!"_

SIM! Ela faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo, mesmo que isso fosse ir contra as recomendações do maior bruxo de todos os tempos, sentiu-se tremer perante o olhar questionador de seu filho. Ele a estava avaliando, tentando achar furos no que ela acabara de lhe dizer. E ele ia acabar achando, nunca fora boa mentirosa, não que estivesse mentindo pra ele no que lhe dissera. Não conseguiria sustentar, por muito mais tempo, aquele olhar, iria acabar revelando alguma coisa. Estava prestes a desviar os olhos e começar a corar loucamente, o que sempre acontecia quando era pega mentindo, mas sentiu uma mão por baixo da mesa segurar a sua, que estava gelada, suando frio. Imediatamente uma onda de choques elétricos passou por seu corpo. Será que Tiago tem noção das sensações que causa nela? Sentiu-se mais confiante e de certa forma relaxada, eles tinham tomado a decisão certa. Disse para Harry não se preocupar, mas na verdade, queria dizer para ele não se preocupar com seu futuro, ela iria dar um jeito, ela e os amigos iriam investigar tudo o que aconteceu. E ela e Tiago e iriam fazer de tudo para que ele tivesse uma vida feliz sem todo esse sofrimento que carrega nos ombros. "_Por Merlim! Ela e Tiago! Ela e Tiago! Eu e o Tiago! Vamos ajudar o Harry com o que for preciso! Harry meu filho juntamente com Tiago Potter!"_ Finalmente Lily percebeu o que a muito tempo queria esconder de si mesma. Mesmo sem saber já estava contando com a ajuda de Tiago, inconscientemente ele já fazia parte de seus planos, mesmo que ele não tivesse dito com todas as palavras, que iria ajudar o garoto custe o que custar, ela sabia que ele o faria. Sim, ele faria não somente porque ele era seu filho, mas porque ele podia ajudar, e o Potter jamais negaria ajuda a quem precisasse. Ele é assim naturalmente, é da sua natureza agir dessa maneira. Exatamente como Harry. "_Bem, parece que não foi só a aparência que ele herdou do pai afinal_." Saiu de seus pensamentos, fitando novamente os olhos de seu filho, seja lá o que Tiago fez ao apertar a mão dela, lhe passou confiança e isso transpareceu para seu olhar, pois Harry relaxou e abriu um belo sorriso sincero para sua mãe.

-Então estão preparados? – perguntou Gina toda sorrisos

-Pra quê? –respondeu Sirius um tanto desconfiado

-Ora, para nossa aula hoje à noite, depois do jantar, com a Tonks.

-Mas é claro que estamos preparados, afinal, os Marotos nasceram prontos. –falou Tiago com um sorriso zombeteiro

-Falou o senhor humildade! –retrucou Lily revirando os olhos

-Vocês dois já vão começar? –perguntou Lupin exasperado - São somente 4h e 45min da manhã!

-Nunca é tarde para o amor Remo, e a minha ruivinha sabe disso! Não é Lily?

- Com certeza Tiago! –respondeu a ruiva com um olhar sedutor para o moreno aproximando-se do rosto dele, cada vez mais, como se fosse lhe dar um beijo, mas na hora exata enfiou um biscoito dentro da sua boca, fazendo com que todos que estavam estáticos, olhando a cena que se passava diante de seus olhos, caíssem na gargalhada.

-Isso é pra você aprender a ficar de boca fechada Potter, antes de falar besteiras! – lançou um sorriso delicioso ao moreno e voltou a tomar seu leite.

Quando todos terminaram seu lanchinho noturno, voltaram aos dormitórios para aproveitar o resto de descanso que teriam até a hora de levantar, afinal o dia iria ser longo...

**

* * *

**

**ME DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA!!!!**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo a minha fic, a todos que lembram que ela exite, a todos que a favoritaram a colocaram em alerta e que deixam comentários. Eu leio cada um deles e levo para o lado positivo... Aceito opiniões reclamações e encorajamentos sem problema nenhum =] **

**Todos os comentários são importantes para mim, para que eu continue escrevendo, eles me deram muita força para sair desse maldito bloqueio em que eu me encontro!!!**

**Muito obrigada a todos que acreditam no meu trabalho e o acompanham eu adoro vcs amores!!!**

_**PS: Estou com 96 comentários wou nossa wou wou!!! |0| **_

_**Será que eu vou conseguir 100??? **_

_***olhos brilhando de felicidade e emoção!!!***__** =] =] =] **_

CONSIDERAÇÕES DA AUTORA: (leiam é importante!)

1º LUGAR: Minha vida tá um caos! Às vezes eu queria me enfiar num buraco e só sair de lá quando... ou às vezes nem sair de lá...

2º LUGAR: Estou passando por uma séria crise de criatividade... =/

3º LUGAR: Achei esse capítulo um dos piores que eu escrevi mas ele está ai! =/ =/ =/ Não se acanhem em comentatar a sua verdadeira opinião sobre esse cap ok???

4º LUGAR: Eu não abandonei e não vou abandonar a fic!!!

5º LUGAR: Não me dou bem com prazos, como vcs já puderam perceber entaum, não vou dar a previsão de outro capítulo. Até porque naum tenho nada, exatamente, nada do próximo escrito. Só posso afirmar que vai ser mais engraçado que esse e com mais ação já que será a aula de DCAT'S com a Tonks

6º LUGAR: devido as considerações feitas acima prometi para mim mesma, que as próximas fics que eu postar já vão estar quase completamente prontas, pelo memos com mais da metade dos caps escritos!!! E olha que eu estou cheia de ideias deve ser por isso que a crise de criatividade começou... Muita coisa na cabeça ao mesmo tempo... To com uma ideias para mais duas fics dos marotos... Uma para Draco e Gina, e umas três para Twilight... Aff Aff vou enlouquecer se naum colocar tudo isso pra fora!!!!

7º LUGAR: Obrigada e muitos beijos e um abraço de urso bem apertado de esmagar os ossos se vc leu até aqui! =]

**Bjokas a todos e até mais ver**

_**Cuca Malfoy**_

**PS: Seja solidário e doe um comentário!**


End file.
